מרד בר כוכבא - הויקיפדיה העברית
ימין|ממוזער|250px|ארץ ישראל במאה הראשונה לספירה ימין|ממוזער|250px|[[מטבעות בר כוכבא|טטרדרכמה מכסף מימי בר כוכבא. על צדו של המטבע חזית בית המקדש כשעליה כוכב והכתובת "שמעון". על צדו השני לולב ואתרוג והכתובת "לחרות ירושלים"]] מרד בר כוכבא הוא מרד שערכו יהודי ארץ ישראל נגד שלטון האימפריה הרומית בימי הקיסר אדריאנוס, בין השנים 132- 136 לספירה.‏‏‏לשנת 136 ראו: ‏W. Eck, ' The Bar Kokhba Revolt: The Roman Point of View', pp. 79-80.‏ בראש המרד עמד שמעון בר כוכבא, אשר זכה לתמיכת חכמי דורו ובראשם רבי עקיבא. המרד נחל הצלחה בתחילתו, אך לאחר מכן דוכא ביד קשה. מאות אלפי יהודים נהרגו והיישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל כמעט והוכחד. תקופת שלוש השנים שבהן שלט בר כוכבא בממלכת יהודה, הייתה תקופת העצמאות האחרונה של עם ישראל בארצו, עד הקמתה של מדינת ישראל. רקע היסטורי המרד הגדול מרד בר כוכבא התרחש כשישים שנה לאחר מאורעות המרד הגדול. מרד זה שנמשך כ-4 שנים היה בעל תוצאות קשות מנשוא: מאות אלפי יהודים נהרגו, רבים אחרים נמכרו לעבדות ולפעילות גלדיאטורית, ערים כמו יפו, יודפת וגמלא נחרבו והגרוע מכל היה חורבנה של ירושלים ובית המקדש השני. היהודים ששרדו הקימו את המרכז הרוחני ביבנה כתחליף לירושלים והעם היהודי בארץ ישראל, שהיה מפוצל לכתות ולתת-כתות, התאחד תחת הנהגתו הפרושית של רבן יוחנן בן זכאי ויורשיו. מתינותו של רבן יוחנן בן זכאי ומתינותם של יורשיו שהיו משויכים לבית הלל, היוותה משקל נגד לשאיפות המשיחיות אשר אף החורבן בימי המרד הגדול לא הצליח לדכא. רבי יהושע בן חנניה, מיורשיו של יוחנן בן זכאי ואחד מתלמידיו, ניסה פעם לשדל את העם שלא למרוד כנגד הקיסר, וסיפר את הסיפור הבא, המופיע במדרש: הנמשל הוא עם ישראל, שמרד באומה הרומית, החזקה בעולם, והצליח לצאת מפי הארי. העם אומנם חבול, מרכזו הרוחני חרב ומאות אלפים מבניו נהרגו, אך עודו קיים, מלאכת היצירה התורנית עודה נמשכת, ויש עדיין מה לאבד אם תיכשל מרידה נוספת. עם זאת, היו שהתקשו להשלים עם דיכוי המרד, בעיקר גורמים מבית שמאי, ונוכח הגזירות שהוטלו בסיומו על היהודים, כגון המס היהודי המשפיל. כמו כן הלגיון העשירי פרטנסיס שחנה עתה דרך קבע בירושלים ודאי לא היה לרוחם של היהודים שנותרו בה, והכיסופים המשיחיים עדיין פיעמו בלב כמה גורמים קנאים, כפי שהיו בטרם חורבן הבית, אם כי, כאמור, ניסו חכמי הסנהדרין בכל כוחם לעשות למען עקירת גחמות משיחיות וכיסופי גאולה בקרב הציבור. גביית "המס היהודי" הוקלה בימי הקיסר הרומי נרווה (96 עד 98 לספירה) ואף הונפק מטבע מיוחד מטעמם של הרומאים, כמעט חסר תקדים בהיסטוריה הרומית, כדי להפיץ את מהלך הקלת גביית המס. הכיתוב שעל המטבע היה "הוסרה החרפה מעל המס היהודי". זאת ועוד, בתקופה זו שלט ביהודה הנשיא רבן גמליאל דיבנה (שנפטר לקראת שלהי מרד התפוצות), שזכה לאישור רשמי בנשיאותו מטעם הנציב הרומי. רבן גמליאל היה פרגמטיסט באישיותו ועשה את הכול כדי להסדיר את מערכת היחסים בין היהודים לבין הרומאים ולהתקינה לפסים חיוביים ותועלתיים לשני הצדדים. כלומר, בתקופתו ובעקבות מדיניותו לא נוצרו תנאים תשתיתיים להתפרצות מרד כנגד הרומאים. מהלכים חשובים אלה אבדו מערכם בעקבות מרד התפוצות בימי הקיסר טריאנוס, ואף כי לא ברור עד כמה שפולמוס קיטוס המוזכר בתלמוד משקף השתתפות של יהודי יהודה במרד, נראה המצב ביהודה לאחר מרד התפוצות די מורכב ורגיש. מרד התפוצות ופולמוס קיטוס מרד התפוצות הינו ייחודי בהיסטוריה היהודית משום שלא פרץ בארץ ישראל, אלא דווקא בפזורה. הקהילות היהודיות החזקות בקירנאיקה, בקפריסין ובמצרים החלו למרוד בשנת 115 בעת שהקיסר טריאנוס היה עסוק במסע מלחמה כנגד האימפריה הפרתית. מרידה זו הייתה עזה ביותר, ובמהלכה נהרגו יהודים, יוונים ורומאים רבים. דיכוי המרד נמשך כשנתיים. דיכוי המרד בזמן בו רומא הייתה נתונה במלחמה נגד הפרתים פגע במאמץ המלחמתי ולכן דוכא באכזריות יתרה. בארץ ישראל שרר שקט יחסי בימי מרידת יהודי התפוצות. התלמוד מדבר על פולמוס קיטוס אשר בעקבותיו גזרו חכמים כי הכלות בחתונתן לא ישימו עטרות בראשן לאות אבל ואדם לא ילמד את בנו יוונית, ונראה כי המדובר בהד למאורעות שאירעו בימי מרידת התפוצות, כאשר בארץ ישראל שלט הנציב האכזר לוסיוס קווייטוס. מאורעות אלו, אשר היקפם אינו ברור, החווירו לעומת מאורעות מרד בר כוכבא שהגיע כחמש עשרה שנים לאחריהם, וזכרם כמעט לא נשמר. תסיסה מרדנית הדעה הרווחת בימינו היא כי בימים שבין פולמוס קיטוס למרד בר-כוכבא הייתה תסיסה מרדנית בקרב יהודי ארץ ישראל, והסיבות הישירות למרד בר כוכבא אינן הסיבות היחידות, כפי שטוען גדליהו אלון: "כלום פרצה המלחמה הגדולה בבת אחת בתוקפה של גזירה מן המלכות... או שמא קדמו לכך מעשים מסוימים העשויים להוכיח שהמרידה הוכשרה מלפניה, שתססה קימעא קימעא הרבה קודם לכך?". הם תולים זאת באמצעות צירוף קטעי מקורות תלמודיים המעידים על תסיסה מרדנית ועדויות ארכאולוגיות שונות. לפי מאמרו של ישראל פרידמן בן שלום נראה שהוויכוחים האידאולוגים בין בית שמאי הקנאי לבית הלל המתון מתקופת בית שני, עדיין ריחפו בחברה היהודית בדרך שונה מהידוע מהתקופה שלפני חורבן בית המקדש. על פי מחקר זה, המאבק בין האידאולוגיה הקנאית של בית שמאי, שקרא למרד ב"מלכות הרשעה" בכל זמן נתון, לבין האידאולוגיה המתונה של בית הלל שהעדיף לנסות להתמודד עם המצב הקיים, היה קיים גם אחרי חורבן המקדש ואחרי ששני הבתים הללו הפסיקו להתקיים כבתים מאורגנים. בית שמאי בשל כישלון המרד הגדול ובית הלל בשל העובדה שההנהגה היהודית עברה לידיו. אולם המחלוקת בין שתי האידאולוגיות לא פסקה עד מרד בר כוכבא, כאשר המחלוקת ביניהם הייתה באשר לעיתוי המרד האקטיבי ברומא. חסידי בית שמאי לא התייאשו מהתוצאות הקשות של המרד הגדול או של פולמוס קיטוס, ועדיין האמינו כי הדרך היחידה לקיים את מצוות היהדות הן באמצעות שלטון יהודי. חסידי בית הלל לעומתם קבעו כי טרם הגיעה השעה למרד ברומא ויש לחכות להזדמנות הנכונה לשם כך. עם זאת, היו אלה החכמים מבית הלל שקבעו את המושג "במהרה יבנה המקדש" – מושג שלמעשה אומץ על ידי ה"אקטיביסטים" מבית שמאי. התסיסה המרדנית בארץ ישראל באה לידי ביטוי במקורות התלמודיים. בתלמוד הבבלי (בבלי, נידה סא ע"א) מסופר על גליליים שהואשמו ברצח ופנו לרבי טרפון, שמקום מושבו היה בלוד לשם מציאת מחסה. ניתן להניח כי אותם גליליים פנו לרבי טרפון, שהיה בעל אידאולוגיה שמותית, משום שהאמינו כי ייתן להם מחסה אולי בשל הדעות הפוליטיות הקנאיות שלו. כשהגיעו אליו, התברר כי השמועה אודותם הגיע לאוזניו – משמע שפועלם של אותם גליליים לא הייתה עבריינית, אלא בעלת אופי פוליטי כלשהו. במקור קדום יותר (איכה רבה, ג, ו), מסופר על בנו של רבי חנינא בן תרדיון שבגד בחבריו הליסטים והוצא להורג בשל כך. רבי חנניה בן תרדיון שמקום מושבו היה בסכנין והיה מעשרת הרוגי מלכות מה שמחזק את האידאולוגיה השמותית שלו, התכחש לבנו בשל מעשה זה. מקור קדום זה מעיד כי הייתה פעילות מרדנית באזור זה. מקור נוסף (תלמוד בבלי, עבודה זרה, כה ע"ב) מדבר על מפגש בין תלמידי רבי עקיבא לחבורת ליסטים (שודדים) – במפגש זה משבחים הליסטים את תלמידיו של רבי עקיבא, שאף הוא היה מעשרת הרוגי מלכות ומתומכיו העיקריים של מרד בר כוכבא. אישור לדעה זו, של תסיסה בקרב יהודי הפרובינקיה, עולה גם מהעדויות של המדיניות הרומית באזור בתקופה זו. ראשית, מעמדה של הפרובינקיה יודיאה השתנה לאחר המרד הגדול לפרובינקיה סנאטורית שבה חנה לגיון. לפני כן שירת בה חיל יחידות העזר שהורכב מתושבי ארץ ישראל. בשנת 117 הפכה הפרובינקיה יהודה לפרובינקיה קונסולרית בעלת שני לגיונות. לא הרבה פרובינקיות היו בעלות שני לגיונות: גרמניה העליונה, גרמניה התחתונה, מויסיה העליונה קפדוקיה ועוד כמה פרובינקיות בעלות שטח גדול בהרבה מהפרובינקיה יהודה. הדעה הרווחה לגבי הסיבה להצבת לגיון נוסף בכפר עותנאי החולש על עמק יזרעאל הייתה בשל איום של מרידה מצד התושבים המקומיים זמן מה לפני מרד בר כוכבא. כמו כן הנציב הרומי שנשלח ליהודה עם הפיכתה לפרובינקיה קונסולרית היה לוסיוס קווייטוס, שדיכא בעבר את מרד יהודי מסופוטמיה והיה מבכירי צבאו של הקיסר טריאנוס – דבר שמעיד על המצב המתוח ביודיאה. המתיחות המרדנית ביהודה גרמה אפוא לדאגה אצל השלטונות ברומא, כך שמלבד הגדלת הכוח הצבאי בלגיון נוסף ותגבור כוחות העזר, הפיכת הפרובינקיה לקונסולרית – נוספו בה מערכת דרכים משוכללת: דרך בין בסיס הליגיון בלגיו, דרך ציפורי לפתולומאיס (עכו) שהושלמה בשנת 120, וכן דרך מציפורי לטבריה. דרך נוספת מבסיס הלגיון בלגיו לבית שאן, וכן דרך מבסיס הלגיון לקיסריה, בירת הפרובינקיה. פריסה זו של הכוחות החדשים בצפונה של הארץ איפשר לכוחות הוותיקים יותר להתפרש בדרומה – ואף טוען שצמן, הקמתה של איליה קפיטולינה בירושלים הייתה בשל אותה מגמה בדיוק – אמצעי להבטחת השלטון הרומאי באוכלוסייה עוינת. הציפיות לבניין מחודש של בית המקדש שמאל|ממוזער|250px|מטבע שנטבע לרגל ביקור אדריאנוס ביהודה ובו הכיתוב: "adventui Aug(usti) Judaeae" שמשמעותו "לכבוד הגעת הקיסר ליהודה" בעת ביקורו של אדריאנוס ביהודה, בשנת 129 או 130, הבטיח כפי הנראה הקיסר להקים את ירושלים מחורבותיה, ולשוב ולבנות את בית המקדש. אין לדעת עד כמה התכוון לכך הקיסר, ועד כמה שמעו היהודים מהרהורי לבם. יש האומרים כי השומרונים ואף ראשוני הנוצרים השתדלו אצל הקיסר למנוע את בניית הבית מחדש. כגודל התקווה שעורר אדריאנוס אצל היהודים כן היה גודל מפח הנפש של היהודים משהתברר כי הקיסר אינו מתכוון לבנות את ירושלים ואת בית המקדש. אדריאנוס עצמו לא היה מודע לתקוות שעורר ולאכזבה שבאה בעקבותיהן. במטבע שהטביע נראה הקיסר מקריב קורבן על מזבח, כאשר לצדו אישה (המסמלת את יהודה), וילדים המגישים לקיסר כפות תמרים, אות לשלום ולאחווה. מעשה נוסף שהפיח תקווה בקרב היהודים היה הוצאתו להורג של קויאטוס, שדיכא את פולמוס קיטוס באכזריות רבה. למעשה, להוצאה להורג לא היה קשר לכך, כי אם לתככים פנים רומאיים, אולם היהודים ראו בכך מעין ניסיון פיוס עמם. הגורמים הישירים למרד לאור ניתוח המקורות שנוגעים לסיבות לפרוץ מרד בר כוכבא, רואה המחקר שתי סיבות אפשריות שהובילו למרד: בנייתה של איליה קפיטולינה וגזירת המילה. המחלוקת בין החוקרים היא אילו מסיבות אלה הובילו למעשה לפרוץ המרד: בנייתה מחדש של ירושלים כעיר אלילית או גזירה מטעם הקיסר האוסרת על המילה – או שמא שתי הסיבות גם יחד. איליה קפיטולינה על בנייתה של איליה קפיטולינה בירושלים ניתן לראות בשלושה מקורות עיקריים הקשורים למרד: עדותו של אוסביוס מקיסריה, עדותו של קסיוס דיו (היסטוריון רומי שכתב ביוונית על ההיסטוריה של רומא מראשיתה ועד לשנת 229 לספירה. דבריו המקוריים של קסיוס דיו על מרד בר כוכבא אבדו, ומה שיש בידינו כיום הוא תקציר שערך נזיר ביזנטי, יוחנן כסיפיליניוס, בן המאה ה-11 לספירה. סביר להניח כי החיבור המקורי הכיל פרטים נוספים ומלאים יותר ממה שיש בידינו }}) ובעדות הנומיסמאטית – מטבעות שנמצאו בארץ ישראל הנושאות את דמותו של הקיסר אדריאנוס ומציינות את הקמתה של הקולוניה החדשה. שלוש העדויות מסכימות עם הקמתה של עיר בשם זה, אולם מועד בנייתה של העיר אינו ברור דיו ונתון במחלוקת. עדותו של אוסביוס אוסביוס (275-340), נוצרי מקיסריה שהיה הארכיבישוף של העיר, נחשב למקור החשוב ביותר על אודות הנצרות במאות הראשונות לקיומה. הוא היה בישוף בכיר והכיר היטב את ארץ ישראל, עסק כל ימיו בכתיבה, והיה ממשתתפי ועידת ניקיאה בשנת 325. אוסביוס היה אדם מלומד ביותר שהשתמש במקורות רבים, אולם חלק ממגמת כתיבתו הייתה הצדקת הנצרות על פני הפגאניות והיהדות. עדותו בדבר בנייתה של איליה קפיטולינה היא כדלקמן: כך, על פי אוסביוס, הרי שבנייתה של העיר הרומית הייתה למעשה תוצאה של המרד ברומאים. עניין זה תואם את מגמותיו של אוסביוס המאמין כי הדיכוי האכזרי של המרד הוא עונש ראוי ליהודים המורדים. זהו רצונו של האל על דחיית בנו המשיחעל פי מאמרה של רבקה פישמן-דוקר, מרד בר-כוכבא במקורות נוצריים, בתוך: מרד בר-כוכבא - מחקרים חדשים, ירושלים תשמ"ח, עמ' 234-235;. כך משמשת בנייתה של איליה קפיטולינה כהוכחה לטעותה היסודית של היהדות. לזכותו של אוסביוס ייאמר שהיה מקורב גאוגרפית למקום התרחשות האירועים והכיר אותם, אולם דיעותיו ומגמותיו התאולוגיות השפיעו על דרך כתיבתו את ההיסטוריה.בדעה זו מחזיק גם אריה קופסקי, אוסביוס בישוף קיסריה: חייו ויצירתו", בתוך: אוסביוס בישוף קיסריה, תולדות הכנסייה, ירושלים 2001, עמ' ט-ל; עדותו של קסיוס דיו דיו קסיוס קוקיאנוס (156-לאחר 229), פקיד רומאי מאסיה הקטנה, ששירת בתפקידים בכירים במנגנון השלטון הרומי כמו קונסול ופרוקונסול, ואף היה מקורב לקיסר אלכסנדר סוורוס, עמל במשך שנים רבות על כתיבת ההיסטוריה של רומא וחיבר עשרות כרכים המתארים את ההיסטוריה עד שנת 229. מחיבור עצום זה נותרו רק שרידים מועטים. חשיבותו של קסיוס דיו להיסטוריוגרפיה היהודית היא בכך שהוא המקור העיקרי לתיאור מרד התפוצות ומרד בר-כוכבא. ביחס למרד בר-כוכבא, להלן עדותו על תיאור הסיבות למרד, כפי שהובאו בתקציר של הנזיר קסיפיליניוס מהמאה ה-11: לפיכך, על פי תיאורו של קסיוס דיו, הקמתה של איליה קפיטולינה והקמת מקדש זאוס בהר הבית היו הסיבה למרד ולא תוצאות דיכויו, כפי שטוען אוסביוס. לפיכך יש לבחון את עדותו של קסיוס דיו. לקסיוס דיו הייתה גישה לארכיונים הרומאיים, וזאת הודות למעמדו הבכיר במינהל הרומי. כמו כן נראה כי הכיר עם העם היהודי ואת מנהגיו ואמונתו. הוא הבחין, לדוגמה, בין יום השבת ליום הכיפורים, ובשונה מכותבים אחרים, הכיר בהיבדלותם של היהודים כחלק מאמונתם.Menahem Stern, Greek and Latin Authors on Jews and Judaism, vol. II, The Israel academy of Sciences and Humanities, Jerusalem 1980, pp. 347-348. 390-405; לפיכך, סבורים מרבית החוקרים כי עדותו של קסיוס דיו אמינה יותר, הן בשל האובייקטיבית שלו בנוגע ליהדות וליהודים להבדיל ממגמותיו של אוסביוס מקיסריה, הן בשל קרבתו של קסיוס דיו לארכיונים הרומאיים. לאוסביוס יש יתרון על פני קסיוס דיו, שהרי אוסביוס הכיר היטב את ארץ ישראל ואת המקומות בהם התרחש המרד, אולם קסיוס דיו נולד שנים ספורות לאחר שוך המאורעות לעומת אוסביוס שנולד יותר ממאה שנים לאחר מכן. העדות הנומיסמאטית שמאל|ממוזער|250px|מטבע המציין את ייסוד איליה קפיטולינה. בגב המטבע נראה הקיסר אדריאנוס חורש את גבולותיה בשור ופרה, כמנהג הרומאים בעת ייסוד עיר חדשה. ובמרכזו ניתן לראות את הנס הלגיון העשירי שחנה בירושלים. מסביב לציור הכתובת COL. AET. CAPIT COND. (קולוניה איליה קפיטולינה המיוסדת), בפני המטבע דיוקן של הקיסר אדריאנוס עם כיתוב המציין את שמו ותארו העדויות הנומיסמאטית מהווה מקור חשוב ביותר להבנת עניין זה. במהלך שנות ה-60 נתגלו באזור יהודה מטמוני מטבעות הקשורות באופן ישיר למרד בר כוכבא. מכלול המטבעות מעיד על כך כי המטמון אינו מאוחר לשנת 131. בין המטבעות נתגלה גם מטבע המתאר את היווסדה של הקולוניה איליה קפיטולינה. ב-1970 כתב על כך החוקר יעקב משורר: "ברור לגמרי שאיליה קפיטולינה נוסדה לפני פרוץ מרד בר-כוכבא, דהיינו בעת ביקורו של אדריאנוס בארץ ישראל בשנת 130 לסה"נ".יעקב משורר, מטמון המטבעות בהר חברון, בתוך: מרד בר-כוכבא, ירושלים 1980, עמ' 69-70. על מסקנתו של משורר לא חולקים מרבית החוקרים, אולם הם חולקים על דרך ההוכחה שלו (על סמך תיארוך המטמון כולו). קינדלר לדוגמה סבור כי הקמת העיר קדמה למרד בשל דמותו של הקיסר במטבע – המתאימה לתקופת שלטונו הראשונה, והן בשל ציון שמו של הקיסר הקודם טריאנוס על גבי המטבע.אריה קינדלר, האם נוסדה איליה קפיטולינה לפני מלחמת בר כוכבא או אחריה? שתי הוכחות נומיסמאטיות; בתוך: חידושים בחקר מרד בר-כוכבא, רמת גן 2001, עמ' 5-9. כך העדות הנומיסמאטית מחזקת את הטענה כי עדותו הספרותית של קסיוס דיו שבנייתה של איליה קפיטולינה בירושלים הייתה מהגורמים למרד אמינה יותר מעדותו של אוסביוס. עם זאת, ישנם חוקרים "הרמוניסטים" הטוענים כי אין כל סתירה בין העדויות. לדעתם ההכרזה על הקמת העיר אכן הייתה לפני המרד והיא הייתה הגורם הישיר למרד, אולם הצעדים הדרסטיים של הקמת העיר, הסבת שמה, בניית מקדש נוכרי ושינוי שם הפרוביקיה כולה – כל אלה באו לאחר דיכוי המרד.Yoram Tsafrir, "Numismatics and the Foundation of Aelia Capitolina – A Critical Review, in: The Bar Kokhba War Reconsidered, P. Schafer (ed.), Tubingen 2003, pp. 31-36; גזירת המילה סיבה נוספת לפריצתו של המרד עולה מההיסטוריה אוגוסטה. שם נכתב כי פריצתו של המרד התרחשה בשל האיסור לקיים את מצוות המילה. ההיסטוריה אוגוסטה כותבת כך: ;הערכה של גרסת ה"היסטוריה אוגוסטה" ההיסטוריה אוגוסטה היא אוסף של ביוגרפיות של קיסרי רומא ונועד להמשיך למעשה את החיבור "שנים עשר הקיסרים". חיבור זה נכתב במאה ה-4 על ידי מחבר אחד או שישה מחברים שונים שהשתייך/השתייכו לחוגים הפגאניים של רומא. החיבור מייצג את הלכי הרוח הפגאניים של רומא בתקופה זו.Menahem Stern, Greek and Latin Authors on Jews and Judaism vol. II, The Israel Academy of Sciences and Humanities, Jerusalem 1980, pp. 612-621; עם זאת, החלק המתאר את תקופת כהונתו של אדריאנוס והחיבור בכללותו לוקה בחסר מבחינה היסטורית ואמינותו מוטלת בספק, הן בשל חוסר בחיזוקים ממקורות חיצוניים והן בשל אי דיוקים רבים.יוסף גייגר, הגזירה על המילה ומרד בר-כוכבא, ציון, מ"א, ירושלים 1976, עמ' 139-147. בשל כך חוקרים הסבורים כמו מרי סמולווד כי גזירת המילה המוזכרת בהיסטוריה אוגוסטה קדמה למרד בר-כוכבא והייתה אחד מהגורמים למרד זקוקים לחיזוקים ממקורות אחריםא' מרי סמולווד, החקיקה של אדריאנוס ושל אנטונינוס פיוס לאיסור המילה, בתוך: LATOMUS, 18 (1959), PP. 334-347. 20 (1961), PP. 93-96;. סמולווד מודעת לחסרונות של ההיסטוריה אוגוסטה, אבל גרסתה היא בעיקר בהסתמך על תשובתו המשפטית של אנטונינוס פיוס (138-161) המתירה ליהודים למול את בניהם בלבד: לפיכך סבורה סמולווד כי אם מספר שנים לאחר מרד בר-כוכבא ישנו היתר ליהודים למול, אזי לא הייתה זו גזירה על היהודים כחלק מדיכוי המרד, אלא גזירה כללית על תושבי האימפריה ככלל. היא מגבשת את עמדתה זו באמצעות עדויות תלמודיות שונות: רבי אליעזר בן הורקנוס הלך לעולמו לפני מותו של רבי עקיבא – משמע לפני שנת 135/6 שנת סופו של המרד. הכלי מתכוון לסכין המילה, ומסתבר שאותו רבי אליעזר דיבר על סכנה שהכריחה להסתיר סכין זה – כל זאת מוכיח, לטענת סמולוולד כי גזירה על המילה הייתה קיימת עוד לפני המרד. להלן דנים בסוגיה של "המושכים". אלו אנשים נימולים שמטעמים שונים משכו עורלתם על מנת להיראות ערלים. הסוגיה נדונה האם האנשים הללו צריכים לעבור מילה שנית. דעה אחת טוענת כי אל להם לעשות זאת משום שיש כאן עניין של פיקוח נפש, והדעה השנייה טוענת כי בימיו של בר כוכבא היו "מושכים" רבים שנימולו בשנית ולא נפגעו בחייהם או ביילודה. על פי מקור זה למדים כי לפני המרד נאלצו אנשים לעבור משיכת עורלה כחלק מגזירת המילה של הקיסר – מה שמעיד על קיומה של הגזירה לפני המרד. לדעתה זו של סמולווד קמו מתנגדים רבים. אחד מהם הינו פרופ' אהרון אופנהיימרAharon Oppenheimer, "The Ban on Circumcision as a Cause of the Bar Kokhba Revolt", Studiesin Aggadah, Targum and Jewish Liturgy, in Memory of Joseph Heinmann, eds. J.J. Petuchowsky and E. Fleischer. Magnes Press, Jerusalem 1981. Pp. 88-89; שתקף את סמולווד על השימוש השגוי שביצעה בחקר המקור התלמודי. ישנה מקבילה להלכה זו בבריתא שם נאמר כי אומר דברים אלה היה רבי יהודה בר אילעאי מפיו של רבי אליעזר. רבי יהודה חי בתקופת אושה, ונראה כי הלכת "בסכנה" היא מפיו של רבי יהודה ולא של רבי אליעזר – דבר המחזק את העובדה כי הגזירות היו למעשה לאחר המרד. עוד חוקר שתוקף את דעתה של סמולווד הוא פטר שפר, הקובל עליה משום שכל התאוריה שלה מסתמכת על העדות של אנטונינוס פיוס, כאשר בסופו של דבר היא לא תרגמה זאת כהלכה וההיתר שקיבלו היהודים הוא למעשה הוראה ליהודים שמותר להם למול אך ורק את בניהם ולא מתגיירים. לגבי העדות התלמודית שהביאה סמולווד, טוען שפר כי גזירה מעין זו, במידה שנאמרה על ידי רבי אליעזר (דבר שאף הוא מוטל בספק), יכולה להיות שייכת לתקופה שלאחר פולמוס קיטוס. נראה שאכן הוטלה גזירה מטעם השלטונות הרומאיים על המילה היהודית, אולם מרבית החוקרים סבורים כי גזירה זו באה לאחר דיכוי המרד היהודי, בבלי, סנהדרין י"א א'. כחלק מהשאיפה הרומאית למגר את עקרונות הדת היהודית. ;השערת החוקרים על אופי ההגבלות הרומיות על המילה הרומים, שהייתה להם השפעה ניכרת על מהלכיה של הממלכה החשמונאית, לא נקטו כל צעד להגבלת המילה וגם סיפוחה של יהודה לרומא במאה הראשונה לפני הספירה לא הביא להגבלות עליה. הרומים ירשו את הסתייגותם של היוונים מהמילה, אך לא התערבו בנוהג וניתן למצוא שלל עדויות על אירועי מילה מאותה תקופה. בגישתם של הרומים חל שינוי במאה השנייה לספירה. קורנליה דה סיקאריס, אחד מחוקי סולה (lex cornelia de sicariis et veneficis) המכוון לאסור על מעשי התנקשות וכישוף נאכף ביתר קפידה בתקופת הקיסר הדריאנוס, החל משנת 117 לספירה, גם כאיסור על סירוס, שנחשב אחד ממאפייניהם של המתנקשים (sicarii). השערה רווחת היא כי איסור הסירוס הורחב עד מהרה לכל חיתוך באבר המין, ובכך גם לאיסור המילה. שני המקורות היחידים הנוקבים במפורש בסיבות למרד בר כוכבא הם קסיוס דיו והחיבור "היסטוריה אוגוסטה". לפי "היסטוריה אוגוסטה" האיסור חל גם על ברית המילה והיה הסיבה לפרוץ המרד. מהימנותו של "היסטוריה אוגוסטה" בנושא זה, כבנושאים אחרים, קלושה, אך יש המקבלים את גרסת החיבור ביחס לפרוץ המרד. חוקרים אחרים סבורים כי האיסור על המילה בא כתגובה למרד בר כוכבא. לפי דברי חכמים מאותו הדור, כפי שהובאו בתלמוד, גם הפעם האיסור נאכף באמצעות הטלת עונש מוות, בו הסתכנו רבים.‏ }}}} עם עלותו לשלטון של אנטונינוס פיוס, קיסר רומא משנת 138 לספירה, הותר ליהודים למול את בניהם, אך האיסור נותר בתוקפו ביחס לשאר האוכלוסייה, ובכך מנע אפשרות של גיור גברים. המדיניות ההלניסטית של אדריאנוס מוסכם במחקר כי הקולוניה איליה קפיטולינה הוקמה בירושלים כאשר היא מלווה במקדשים אליליים, וכי הייתה גזירה על ברית המילה על היהודים – דבר שמנע מהם לקיים את מצוות דתם הבסיסיות ביותר. המחלוקת במחקר נשארת בעיקרה על עיתוי הגזירות הללו. שאלה נוספת הנשאלת במחקר היא מה היו מניעי הקיסר אדריאנוס לפעול בדרך אנטי-יהודית בוטה זו. לגבי בניית הקולוניה איליה קפיטולינה – ואן דר בור במאמרוW. den Boer, Religion and Literature in Hadrian's Policy", Mnemosyne VIII (1955), Brill, The Netherland. Pp. 123-144; עוקב אחרי הכתבים שהשאיר הקיסר אדריאנוס עצמו, ובהם באה לידי ביטוי דמות אנאכרוניסטית המתרפקת על העבר ורואה בדמויות היסטוריות מודל לחיקוי. הוא ראה את עצמו כאלכסנדר מוקדון השני וראה כמודל לחיקוי את הקיסר אוגוסטוס שיצר את פולחן הקיסר הרומי – כך גם בתקופת כהונתו של אדריאנוס התפתח פולחן האלוהות של הקיסר באימפריה ובכל מקום בו פנה התפתחו בניית המקדשים והערים לכבודו, ככל הנראה בניהן הייתה גם ירושלים-איליה קפיטולינה. ביחס למסעות שערך אדריאנוס במזרח התיכון סוקר אמיל שיררEmil Schurer, The History of the Jewish People in the Age of Jesus Christ, vol. I, T&T Clark Edinburgh 1973, pp. 123-144; את מסעו של הקיסר מסוריה למצרים ובחזרה ומוכיח לקוראים כי בכל מקום אשר פנה הקיסר נעשו פעולות בנייה ושיקום מסיביים ובין השאר נבנתה גם איליה קפיטולינה מה שגרם להתפרצותם המזוינת של היהודים. מלבד ההתרפקות של אדריאנוס על דמויות העבר הגדולות, יש הטוענים כי מגמותיו של הקיסר נובעות מסיבות אחרות. על פי שמעון אפלבאום, אדריאנוס ינק סלידה מדתות המזרח ומהיהדות בתקופת כהונתו כמושל סוריה ובשל קרבתו לקיסר טריאנוס (שאביו היה מפקד הלגיון ה-10 פרטזיס ששירת ביהודה מאז ימי המרד הגדול). "פרויקט" האלוהות של אדריאנוס שהתפתח בהדרגה, לא היה מקובל באמונה היהודית המונותאיסטית שסלדו אף מהערצה שלו לפומפיוס הזכור לרעה בהיסטוריה היהודית וכן מתעמולת ההומוסקסואליות שלוהיסטוריה אוגוסטה, חיי אדריאנוס יד 5-7 – כל זאת לא הועילו לשנאה שרחש אדריאנוס ליהדות. אפלבאום ממשיך ובודק גם את הגורמים הכלכליים וטוען כי הפוטנציאל הכלכלי של ארץ ישראל אינו גבוה, והוא נמוך עוד יותר מהתושבים היהודים של הפרובינקיה שהתנגדה לתהליך של עיור – צמצום האוכלוסייה היהודית בפרובינקיה יגביר את הרווחים הכלכליים בה. דעה דומה מציג אלון ג' אלון, תולדות היהודים בארץ ישראל בתקופת המשנה והתלמוד, ב, תל אביב 1976, עמ' 13-15. שמאמין כי אדריאנוס שאף למגר את האלמנט היהודי בפרובינקיה ולהמירו באלמנט נוכרי-יווני ולראיה מציג אלון מקומות אחרים באזור שעברו תהליך דומה כמו העיר טבריה. בנימין איזקב' איזק, מושבות רומיות ביהודה – ייסודה של איליה קפיטולינה, בתוך: פרקים בתולדות ירושלים בימי הבית השני, ספר זיכרון לא' שליט, ירושלים 1981, עמ' 352-360. טוען כי בניית איליה הייתה למעשה לשימושו של הלגיון ה-10 פרטזיס שכבר חנה בה, והפיכת העיר החרבה לקולוניה הפכה אותה למעשה לאזור גיס של חיילות הפרובינקיה. כך שישנן סיבות רבות התלויות במידה רבה באישיותו של הקיסר שגרמו לו להורות על הקמת איליה קפיטולינה. מתנגד לדעה זו הינו מנחם מור, הטוען כי לא הייתה בקיסר שום "שנאת ישראל" זו או אחרת, אלא מדיניות הלניסטית גרידא. מנחם מור, מרד בר כוכבא, עוצמתו והיקפו, ירושלים, 1991. תגבור הלגיונות מטרתו הייתה לחזק את הגבול המזרחי העוין, ולמעשה אדריאנוס שאף לבנות מחדש את בית המקדש השלישי, אולם עניין זה לא מומש בשל פעילותם העוינת של השומרונים.מור מסתמך על מקור תלמודי שלדעת החוקרים, אמינותו מוטלת בספק, שאולי מעיד על תסיסה מרדנית ביהודה בתקופה מוקדמת יותר (בבראשית רבה, סד, ט); כל הטיעונים שהוזכרו להלן (מלבד טענתו של מור) יכולים להסביר גם את המגמות של גזירת המילה שנועדו למגר את הישות היהודית בארץ ישראל. מצדם של ההלניסטים, ברית המילה היא פגיעה בשלמותו של הגוף, שהרי ההלניזם רואה באסתטיות של גוף האדם ערך עליון ועל כך כותב בנימין איזקב' איזק, עמדות הרומאים כלפי היהודים והיהדות, ציון, סו, (2001), עמ' 63-64. כי המילה נחשבה בעיני הרומאים להשפלה והוא מצטט סופרים שונים כמן סטרבו, טקיטוס, פטרוניוס הרואים במילה סטייה מינית, סמל לעבדות ולהבדלות של היהודים בעיקר. הוא מציין אף את ההיסטוריה אוגוסטה שלא טוענת כי המרד נגרם בשל שנגזר על היהודים לא לבצע את המילה אלא "משום שאסרו עליהם לפגוע באיברי המין" – זוהי התייחסות סאטירית של ההיסטוריה אוגוסטה שמעיב אפילו על אמינות המקור עצמו. מקור השם בר כוכבא השם "בר כוכבא" - הוא מקבילתו העברית של "בן כוכב". ישנן סיבות רבות לשם זה, עיקרם הם: * בר כוכב- מלשון כוכב, כלומר, שם הערצה למנהיג המרד, שמעון. כוכב- מלשון דבר רם, נוצץ ו"גבוה" מעל העם. שיטה זו מסתדרת עם אימרתו של ר' עקיבא, ששמעון בר כוכבא הוא המשיח. * בר כוכבא- שיבוש של השם בר כוזבא- כלומר, שם גנאי ואכזבה לשמעון המנהיג, שבטחו בניצחונו, אך הוא איכזב. * בר כוכבא- שיבוש השם בר כוזבא- כלומר, מלשון כזב- שקר, לא נכון- שמעון המנהיג, מעין שיקר, בכך שהפסיד. ההכנות למרד עם החלטתו של אדריאנוס להקים את העיר האלילית איליה קפיטולינה במקומה של ירושלים החרבה מזה כ-60 שנים, לא פעל העם היהודי כצפוי. היהודים לא פרצו בלהט מלחמתי נגד הרומאים אלא פעלו בשיקול דעת מלחמתי. על פי עדותו של קסיוס דיו ההכנות למרד נמשכו זמן מה והעיתוי לפריצתו היה מתוכנן. כך כותב קסיוס דיו: מניתוח של מקור זה עמ' 30-42;, ניכרת חשאיותם של היהודים בשמירה על ההכנות למרד בחשאי גם כאשר חנו בארץ ישראל שני לגיונות ואפילו הקיסר אדריאנוס ופמלייתו. הרומאים לא חששו ממרדנותם של היהודים עד כדי כך שאפילו הטביעו מטבעות הנושאות מסר של שלום וסמכו על היהודים בייצור כלי נשק ששימש לאחר מכן נגדם. על אמינות עדות זו של קסיוס דיו, יעידו כ-150 מערכות מיסתור תת-קרקעיות שנתגלו ברחבי ארץ ישראל. על פי מאפייני מערכות המסתור ניתן ללמוד כי יד מכוונת ומחשבה רציונלית הייתה בבנייתן: עמ' 6 הכניסה למערכות הייתה מוסתרת וניתן היה לחסום את הכניסה מתוך מערכת המסתור לשם הגנה. כמו כן מחילות המעבר הינן צרות ביותר ומחייבות את העובר בהן ללכת בצורה שפופה או אף לזחול – דבר המקשה ביותר על חייל נושא מדים כמו החייל הרומאי. כמו כן נוצרו מחילות שעיקר תכליתן הייתה פתחי איוורור לנחבאים או האורבים המערכת המסתור. נוסף על כך במערכות המסתור היו גם תנאים לאגירת מים ומזון לשהייה ממושכת. בשל כך סבור קלוזנר, כי מערכות המסתור נחצבו כהכנה למרד הממשמש ובא, וגם אם בעיצומו של המרד המשיכו היהודים וחצבו בשפלת יהודה, הרי שממצאי החציבה מעידים כי בכל החציבה הייתה יד מכוונת והנהגה מסודרת. ישנם חוקרים המסכימים עמ' 24-29. כי מערכות אלה היו בשימוש היהודים במהלך מרד בר כוכבא, אולם מטילים ספק בעצם חציבתן לקראת המרד. לראיה הם מציינים כתביו של יוספוס פלאביוס המספר כי גם בימיו (המאה ה-1) נחצבו מערכות מסתור תת-קרקעיות – בימי המלך הורדוס, בתקופת הנציבות, במרד הגדול, בפולמוס קיטוס ואולי אף מאוחר יותר במהלך גזירות השמד של אדריאנוס. היקף המרד מרכזו של המרד ביהודה גם המצמצמים בהיקף המרד וגם המרחיבים מסכימים על נקודה עיקרית – עיקר המרד התרחש באזור יהודה, ומלבד קסיוס דיו מעידים על כך גם המקורות התלמודיים הבאים: המקומות המוזכרים במקורות אלה זוהו ברובם בוודאות באזור יהודה. מיקומה של ביתר, שהייתה אחד המעוזים העיקריים של המרד נתגלה בקרבת הכפר הערבי בַּתִּיר במקום המכונה ח'רבת אל-יהוד, היישוב חמתא זוהה כ-15 ק"מ צפונית-מערבית לביתר וכפר לקיטיא זוהה כ-15 ק"מ צפונית-מערבית לירושלים. לגבי בית אל, הרי שמיקומה ברור מצפון לירושלים, אולם לגבי כפר חריבה המוזכר בתלמוד הירושלמי אין אחדות דעים בנוגע למיקומו אולם סביר להניח שגם הוא, כמו כל המקומות האחרים שצוינו, נמצא באזור יהודה. מקור נוסף המעיד על מיקומו של חבל יהודה במרד מגיע מאגרותיו של בר כוכבא שנתגלו במדבר יהודה בתחילת שנות ה-60 שראשית נמצאו באזור זה סמוך לעין גדי, ושנית מוזכרים בהם מקומות מוכרים ביהודה: על פי אגרות אלה, נראה שלבר כוכבא עצמו, שנחתמו בשמו, הייתה שליטה במקומות הללו בשפלת יהודה. ראשית אחד מהמרכזים המנהלים של המרד היו בהרודיס – הלא היא הרודיון שנבנתה על ידי המלך הורדוס, שימשה למקום מנוחתו האחרון ונמצאת לא רחוק מהעיר בית לחם. עיר נחש זוהתה עם דיר נחאס סמוך לבית גוברין, כ-20 ק"מ ממזרח לאשקלון. יגאל ידין זיהה את קרית ערביה על פי האיגרת בעין ערוב דרומית לבית לחם. על מיקומן של עין גדי ותקוע אין עוררין. עין גדי הינה עיר המוזכרת כבר במקרא במסלול בריחתו של דוד המלך וממוקמת על חופו המערבי של ים המלח. תקוע נזכרת אף היא בתנ"ך וממוקמת בסמוך להרודיון ובסמוך לה הוקמה ב-1977 התנחלות הנושאת שם זהה. אולם לא רק המקורות התלמודיים והאגרות מעידים על מרכזיותה של יהודה במרד. מפות מערכות המסתור שנתגלו מתאימות, למעשה, למפות ההתיישבות היהודית באזור וכן לתפוצת מטבעות בר כוכבא, שעל-פי קלונר וזיסו, היו אזורי ההשפעה והשליטה של בר כוכבא. קלונר וזיסו סוקרים במאמרם את מערכות המסתור המזוהות עם המרד ועל פיהן מסיקים החוקרים, גם המצמצמים בהיקפו של המרד וגם המרחיבים, כי עיקרו (או כולו, לדעת המצמצמים) היה באזור יהודה. שאלת השתתפותו של הגליל במרד נושא שנוי במחלוקת בנוגע להיקפו של המרד הוא מידת השתתפותו של הגליל בלחימה. הדעות בנושא זה חלוקות, בעיקר בשל המחסור במקורות שיעידו על לחימה באזור זה. והמקורות שכן מעידים על לחימה בגליל יכולים להתפרש לחיוב, לשלילה או לאי רלוונטיות. לדוגמה שתי עדויות המיוחסות לרבי יוסי: דוגמה נוספת מדברי ר' יוסי ור' שמעון בן יקים בתלמוד הירושלמי: רבי יוסי בן חלפתא, בורסקאי מציפורי שבגליל, היה מתלמידיו של רבי עקיבא. דבריו משמשים עדות להשלכות המרד בגליל שהרי היה אישיות בכירה ותושב המקום. בשני המקורות הראשונים מתואר למעשה מצב כלכלי קשה בתקופתו של רבי יוסי. בראשונה מספר רבי יוסי על מצב כלכלי טוב שהיה בעבר בציפורי, במקור השני מחמיר רבי יוסי וקובע כי ההלכה של איסור הליכה בשבילי השדות תקפה לכל משך תקופת הגשמים ולא רק בחלקה – וזאת בשל מצב כלכלי קשה. המקור השלישי מתקשר יותר לעניין המרד בזכות התוספת של רבי שמעון בן יקים. רבי יוסי קובע כי מצוות השכחה שמקורה בתורה אינה חלה על גידולי זיתים. רבי שמעון טוען כי פסיקה זו של רבי יוסי מקורה בהחרבת הארץ על ידי הקיסר אדריאנוס – וכאמור מקורו של רבי יוסי מהגליל והעדויות על קשיים כלכליים באזור, יכולים להעיד על דיכוי המרד גם באזור זה. ישנה בעייתיות במקורות אלה, שהרי אלה אינן עדויות היסטוריות, והן מעידות על מצב כלכלי קשה ששרר בגליל בדור לאחר המרד. מצב כלכלי קשה לחברה חקלאית יכול להיגרם כתוצאה מבצורת ממושכת או כתוצאה מהמרד עצמו, אולם לא בשל השתתפות כגורם פעיל בו, אלא כתוצאה משימוש בגורמי הייצור באזור זה למען המאמץ המלחמתי של הלגיונות שהובאו ליהודה על מנת לדכא את המרדמ' מור, מרד בר כוכבא – עוצמתו והיקפו, ירושלים 1991, עמ' 109-110.. כנגד גישה זו ניתן לומר כי מרד בר כוכבא והמצב הכלכלי הקשה הם יותר מצירוף מקרים והקיסר אדריאנוס לא היה פוגע בגליל אלמלא תרם למרד בצורה כלשהי. על זאת יש להוסיף תגליות ארכאולוגיות של כתובות קבר בגדר ובבית שאן של חיילי לגיונות שהיו בארץ ישראל רק בעת המרד עצמו. על מנת לבדוק את הדבר לעומק נפנה אל התגליות הארכאולוגיות שבידינו. ראשית איגרתו של בר כוכבא: מקור זה עשוי לרמז כי מרד בר כוכבא התפשט גם בצפונה של המדינה. אולם בחינה מדוקדקת יותר של פפירוס זה הובילה את החוקרים למסקנה כי עדות זו אינה תורמת מידע אודות התפרשותו הטריטוריאלית של המרד, אלא את העובדה שכמות מסוימת של גליליים (שלא ידוע מה מספרם) השתתפו בלחימה תחת פיקודו של בר כוכבא. עניין זה יכול להעיד על תמיכה במרד מעבר לגבולותיה הטריטוריאליים של יהודה אולם לא על לחימה של ממש בצפון הארץ. כדי לבדוק את מידת נוכחותו של המרד בגליל יש לבחון את הממצאים הארכאולוגים באזורים אלה. על פי סקירת מערות המסתור בגליל י' שחר, מערכות המסתור בגליל – הממצא, פרישתו הגיאוראפית ומשמעותו ההיסטורי ההיסטורית", בתוך: חנן אשל ובועז זיסו (עורכים), חידושים בחקר מרד בר כוכבא, רמת גן 2001 עמ' 90-92., נראה שיהודי הגליל התכוננו למרד ממש כמו יהודי יהודה, ואף נתגלו אצלם סימני מרידה (ליסטות מדינית) כנגד רומא שגררו אף צעדי דיכוי בתקופה שבין פולמוס קיטוס למרד בר כוכבא, אולם היות שגורלם של יהודי הגליל היה טוב בהרבה מגורלם של יהודי יהודה, מרבית החוקרים מסיקים כי השתתפותו של הגליל במרד בר כוכבא הייתה מועטה, אם בכלל, בהשוואה לאזור יהודה והאכיפה המוגברת של כוחות צבאיים רומיים גרמה להנמכת הפרופיל המרדני של הגליליים. כמו כן, הסיבה המרכזית למרד הייתה חילולה של ירושלים, דבר שעודד גליליים להצטרף לכוחות המורדים דווקא באזור העיר החרבה. השערה נוספת שניתן לבחון היא כי תושבי הגליל לא היו תחת הנהגתו של בר כוכבא בשל עמדתם של השומרונים במרד זה. החבל השומרוני השומרונים הם עם עתיק המייחס את עצמו לשרידי ממלכת ישראל הצפונית שלא גלתה אשורה בימי בית ראשון. היהודים לעומת זאת רואים בהם נוכרים שגלו לישראל מהמזרח והתגיירו למחצה והם משמשים כגורם אנטי-יהודי באירועים רבים בהיסטוריה היהודית. הבדל מהותי בין השומרונים ליהודים הוא הזיקה לירושלים. היהודים מאמינים כי ירושלים הינה עיר הבחירה של האל החל מתקופת דוד ושלמה, ואילו השומרונים מאמינים כי מקום הבחירה הינו הר גריזים אשר בו מקריבים הם את קורבנותיהם עד עצם היום הזה. עניין זה בלבד, שהוא רב משמעות בהבדלים בין שני העמים הללו מוביל למסקנה כי השומרונים לא השתתפו לצד היהודים במרד, שהרי הגורם המשמעותי לפריצתו של המרד היה בנייתה של ירושלים הקדושה כעיר אלילית – עיר שהשומרונים לא ראו בה קדושה מיוחדת ואף סלדו ממנה כתוצאה מהוויכוח התאולוגי בינם לבין היהודים. עדויות המעידות על קרבה הלכתית מסוימת בין השומרונים ליהודים בתקופת דור יבנהתלמוד ירושלמי, יבמות פ"ח ה"ג, ט ע"ד; דברים רבה ב, לג. אינן יכולות להעיד על הזדהות פוליטית בינם לבין היהודים, שהרי מה בין אי פסילת כותים (שומרונים) לעדות והשתתפות בקרב שיכול לקבוע את גורל העם? גם עדויות תלמודיות בדבר השתתפות השומרונים בסיוע לאדריאנוס בכיבוש ביתר אינן אמינות בשל המסורת האנטי-שומרונית הארוכה שבאה לידי ביטוי בחיבורים התלמודיים. לפיכך, יש לקחת בחשבון עדויות בנות התקופה על תוצאות המרד בקרב השומרונים, שהרי אם דוכאו השומרונים לאחר המרד, משמע שהייתה להם מעורבות מזוינת לצד בר כוכבא כנגד הרומאים. עדות כזו מוצאים בספר יהושע השומרוני, שם מתוארות גזירות השמד שאותן ספגו גם השומרונים מידי אדריאנוס ומלבדם מתואר טבח שבוצע בשומרונים. אולם החיבור נכתב בימי הביניים, זמן רב לאחר המאורעות עצמם, ונגוע באי דיוקים היסטוריים מהותיים ש' יבין, מלחמת בר כוכבא, בתוך: ספר יהושע השומרוני'', ירושלים 1957, עמ' 176-178., דבר המקשה לקבל את אמינותו. עבר הירדן המזרחי במרד עיקרו של המרד היה כאמור באזור שפלת יהודה. עד כה, בדקנו את האפשרות כי שליטתו של בר כוכבא נתפרשה צפונה לכיוון הגליל והשומרונים. כעת נבדוק האם הייתה התפרשות של שלטונו של בר כוכבא לכיוון מזרח מעבר לים המלח. כפי שכבר נכתב, המקורות הכתובים בני התקופה אינם יכולים לתת מידע רב בנושא, ולפיכך יש לפנות לשבבי המידע של המציאות הארכאולוגיות. בנחל חבר, סמוך לעין גדי נמצאו איגרותיו של בר כוכבא. בסמוך להן נמצאו מסמכים שונים בשפות ארמית, יוונית ונבטית. נבירה במסמכים הללו מראים כי הם היו שייכים לנשים בשם בבתא וסלומה ובני משפחותיהן שמוצאם מכפר מחוזא הממוקם בעבר הירדן המזרחי בחופו הדרומי של ים המלח. אזור זה אינו נמצא בגבולות הפרובינקיה יודיאה, אלא בשטח הפרובינקיה ערביה, שהוקמה כמה עשרות שנים קודם לכן. מסמכים אלה הם די סטנדרטיים: חוזי מכירה, שטרי משכון, תביעות משפטיות וכדומה, ונכתבו בשנים שקדמו למרד בין השנים 94-132. למרות זאת, הם נותנים אינדיקציה מסוימת על תחום השפעתו של בר כוכבא. ניתוח המסמכים הללוH.M. Cotton, "The Impact of the Documentary Papyri from the Judean Desert on the Study of the Jewish History from 70 to 135 CE", in: A. Oppenheimer (ed.), Jüdische Geschichte in hellenistische-römischer Zeit, Wege der Forschung: von alten zum neuen Schürer München 1999, pp. 228-229 מוביל למסקנה כי בין יהודי עין גדי ליהודי כפר מחוזא היו קשרי דם, שמקורם עוד מימי המרד הגדול, בו נאלצו חלק מיהודי עין גדי לגלות דרומה. חלק מהיהודים שבו לעין גדי עם השנים, אולם חלק נשאר בכפר מחוזא, הדומה מאוד בתנאיו לעין גדי, ושמרו על קשרים עם המשפחה בפרובינקיה השכנה. על פי מחקר זה, הימצאותן של האיגרות יכולה לנבוע משתי סיבות: האחת: המרד התפרש גם לאזור זה (שאף מוזכר באגרות) ושנייה, שיהודי אזור זה נענו לקריאת אחיהם ביהודה להחזיר את העצמאות לעם הנבחר ולהקים את ירושלים מחורבנה. טענה נוספת שנטענה היא כי יהודים אלה למעשה נסו מפני מציקים שונים בפרובינקיה ערביה. אולם כל אלה אינם אלא מעידים כי יהודים מעבר הירדן המזרחי שיתפו פעולה עם חייליו של בר כוכבא, דבר שדי הגיוני בשל הזהות היהודית המשותפת הכוללת גם שאיפות לאומיות משותפות. לגבי עוצמתו של המרד אינם תורמים לנו מאומה. עדות הנוגע לפרישה הטריטוריאלית אנו מקבלים בשטר המכירה של בית מכפר ברו שפורסם בשנת 1954, (פפירוס נחל חבר/צאלים 8)ולא כפר בביו כפי שקרא מיליק, לעניין זה ראה: י' נווה, "בשולי השטרות מכפר ברו", בתוך: מ' גושן-גוטשטיין, ש' מורג וש' קוגוט (עורכים), '''שי לחיים רבין, ירושלים, עמ' 231-234. שטר מכירה נוסף של בית בכפר ברו פורסם בשנת 1986 (פפירוס נחל חבר/צאלים 8a), שני השטרות הם משנת שלוש למרד בר כוכבא.עדה ירדני‬, אוסף תעודות ארמיות, עבריות ונבטיות ממדבר יהודה וחומר קרוב, ירושלים, 2000, חלק 1, עמ' 67-73; חלק 2, עמ' 33-5.‬ ‫ ע"מ 201-213.‬ את כפר בריו (או כפר ברו) יש לזהות באתר בשם מינאת אל-חסן הנמצא ממזרח לים המלח מעל המעיינות החמים של ואדי זרקא, כחמישה קילומטרים מצפון מערב למכוור, פחות או יותר מול ואדי מורבעת.שם, עמ' 208; יובל שחר טוען כי ההבדלים בין ברו/בריו לבין בערא מקשים על הזיהוי של כפר ברו עם בערא, אולם הוא בדעת מיעוט בקרב החוקרים, ראו: תיאורים אגדיים של המעיינות החמים הללו מופיעים בכתבי יוסף בן מתתיהו המכנה את המעיינות "בארס". כשיוספוס מספר על הקרבות האחרונים של המרד הגדול, לאחר חורבנה של ירושלים, הוא מתאר בהרחבה את נפילת מבצר מכוור שעל הגדה המזרחית של ים המלח, תוך כדי כך הוא מקדיש פרק שלם לנפלאותיה של בערא אשר בנחל שמצפון למכוור.יוספוס פביוס, מלחמת היהודים, ז', ו', ג'. המעיינות החמים מוזכרים גם בספרות חז"ל שבה הם נקראים "בערא".רוזנטל אליעזר שמשון, 'בערא', תרביץ, ס (תשנ"א), 325-353 בנוסף היישוב בערא נזכר באונומסטיקון של אוסביוס ובמפת מידבא.ראו: אבי-יונה מיכאל, "מפת מידבא - תרגום ופירוש", אריאל, י"ח (116),1996, עמ' 35-36; ראו גם: אסתי‫ דבורז’צקי, "חמי-המרפא ומטעני הספינות בים המלח לאור מפת מידבא"‬,‫ אריאל, י"ח (116), עמ' 84-85 לדעת פרופ' חנן אשל, מקורן של תעודות נחל חבר/צאלים 8 ו-8a הוא במערות מפלט באזור כפר ברו.חנן אשל, "תולדות המחקר וסקירת הממצא במערות המפלט במדבר יהודה", בתוך: מערות המפלט מתקופת בר-כוכבא, (תשנ"ט), עמ' 54. תעודות אלו מעידות כי לבר כוכבא הייתה שליטה על אזורים מסוימים (או יותר נכון אזור מסוים - הפראיה) בעבר הירדן. שליטה זו של בר כוכבא בשטחים בעבר הירדן המזרחי הצטמצמה עם התקדמות הכוחות הרומאיים לכיבושה מחדש של יהודה. עדות נוספת להתפשטות המלחמה לפראיה שבעבר הירדן המזרחי היא פפירוס (פ. ברול) שנכתב בקיסריה בשנת 152 לספירה המתאר תהליך אדמיניסטרטיבי הנוגע לחלוקת אדמות לווטרנים בכפר בשם משאן שבפראיה בפני קויטיאנוס, המושל של סוריה פלשתינה,לזיהוי של קויטיאנוס בכתובת מקיסריה, ראו: Eck, W., "Ein Prokuratorenpaar von Syria Palaestina in P. Berol. 21652", ZPE 123 (1998) 249–255. ואליוס אמפאיגטס, איש חופשי ששירת בתור פרוקטור.J. Rea, 'Two legates and a procurator of Syria Palaestina', ZPE 26, 1977, 218–222 פרופ' ורנר אק הראה כי האדמה שקיבל הווטרן הייתה חלק מחלוקת קרקעות של יהודים מורדים שנטשו את אדמותיהם בזמן מרד בר כוכבא. האדמות שהחרימו הרומאים ניתנו במקום מתת הכסף הנהוגה לווטרנים המשתחררים.Eck, Werner, “Der Bar Kokhba Aufstand der kaiserliche Fiscus und die Veteranenversorgung,” SCI 19 (2000), pp. 139-148. מחקר נוסף התומך בהשתתפות יהודי הפראיה במרד בר כוכבא הוא עבודת הדוקטור של נחום שגיב, בה הראה כי היישוב היהודי בפראיה הפסיק להתקיים לאחר מרד בר כוכבא.נחום שגיב, היישוב היהודי בפראיה ((עבר הירדן)) בתקופות ההלניסטית והרומית: הנתונים ההיסטוריים והממצא הארכאולוגי, עבודת דוקטור, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן, תשס"ד (2003). מיקומה של ירושלים שמאל|ממוזער|250px|מטבע מהמרד עם כיתוב שנת 3 לחרות ציון חלק מהחוקרים הסתמכו על מטבעות בר כוכבא כדי לענות על השאלה האם בר כוכבא כבש את ירושלים. על סמך הסלעים (מטבעות הכסף הגדולות) של בר כוכבא, שעליהם מצוירת חזית המקדש, ועל סמך מטבעות שבהן נזכר "אלעזר הכהן", היו חוקרים שהניחו כי בר כוכבא השתלט על ירושלים וחידש את עבודת הקורבנות. היו שקשרו את הססמה "לחירות ירושלים" לססמה "לחירות ציון" המופיעה על מטבעות שנטבעות בירושלים בימי המרד הגדול, והניחו שכשם שמטבעות אלו נטבעות בירושלים, כך הוטבעו בירושלים מטבעות בר כוכבא, הנושאים את הכתובת "לחירות ירושלים"‏‏‏חנן אשל, '"חרבה ביתר ונחרשה העיר": ירושלים, אליה קפיטולינה ומרד בר כוכבא', עמ' 23-25.‏ הראיה העיקרית לטענת החוקרים לכך שבר כוכבא לא כבש מעולם את ירושלים וכי במהלך כל המלחמה נשארה העיר בידי הרומאים, היא העובדה שבין למעלה מחמישה-עשר אלף המטבעות שנמצאו עד כה בחפירות בירושלים, רק שלוש הן מטבעות בר-כוכבא: אחת התגלתה במצודה, ושתיים התגלו ליד הכותל הדרומי של הר הבית.‏‏‏ראו לדוגמה: Sh. Applebaum, Prolegomena to the Study of the Second Jewish Reaolt 132-135, BAR Suppl. Ser. 7 (1976). Pp. 27, 83 n. 211 ; אשל חנן וזיסו בועז, "מטבעות מרד בר כוכבא - עדכון גאוגרפי: מה נתחדש בעשרים השנים האחרונות (1980-2000)", בתוך: ח´ אשל וב´ זיסו (עורכים), חידושים בחקר מרד בר כוכבא, רמת גן, 2001, עמ' 25.‏ כמו כן סוקניק ומאייר מצביעים כנראה על מספר לא ידוע של מטבעות ברונזה של בר כוכבא בחפירות החומה השלישית שלא פורסמו.‏‏‏סוקניק א. ל, מאיר ל. א, חפירות החומה השלישית של ירושלים העתיקה, ירושלים תרצ"א, 1930, עמ' 42.‏ לכן, כתוצאה מהמספר המועט של מטבעות בר כוכבא שהתגלו בירושלים, רוב החוקרים היום טוענים כי יש להניח שארבע המטבעות האלו הובאו לירושלים בידי חיילים רומאיים שלקחו אותם שלל מידי המורדים.‏‏‏חנן אשל, '"חרבה ביתר ונחרשה העיר" : ירושלים, אליה קפיטולינה ומרד בר כוכבא', עמ' 25.‏ חיזוק לטענתם הם מביאים עדות למציאת מטבעות בר כוכבא בקיסריה‏‏המטבע הזה הינו מטבע ברונזה בינוני (מס' רשות העתיקות IAA 6781). ראו: G. Bijovsky , 'The Coins from Kh. Bad-'Isa-Qiryat Sefer'. In: Y. Magen, D.T. Ariel, G. Bijovsky, Y. Tzionit and O. Sirkis, The Land of Benjamin. JSP 3, 2004. pp. 243-300.‏ והונגריה,‏‏‏K. Biro-Sey, "Coins from Identified Sites of Brigetio and the Question of Local Currency," Regeszeti Fuezeteh 11/18(1977), 47 , n 226.‏ וההנחה היא שהמטבעות נלקחו כמזכרת על ידי אחד החיילים שהשתתפו בדיכוי המרד. אולם, במאמר חדש, מראה יהושע זלוטניק כי מה שלא נלקח בחשבון בטיעון זה הוא מספר המטבעות של איליה קפיטולינה אשר נטבעו על ידי אדריאנוס ונמצאו באזור איליה קפיטולינה.‏‏‏Yehoshua Zlotnik, 'Coin Finds and the Question of the Conquest of Jerusalem by Bar Kokhba', INR (Israel Numismatic Research) 3, 2008, pp. 137-146. ;‏ ארבע מטבעות של איליה קפיטולינה מתקופת אדריאנוס נמצאו בירושלים, (אחת נוספת נמצאה בשדרות שז"ר, לא בגבולות איליה קפיטולינה). המספר הקטן של מטבעות איליה קפיטולינה מתקופת אדריאנוס שנמצאו בירושלים אינו מצביע על כך שמטבעות כאלו נדירים; המטבעות מייצגים חמישה מתוך תשעה דגמים שנטבעו בימי אדריאנוס, כך שיש עוד סוגים של מטבעות איליה קפיטולינה שלא נמצאו בתחומי העיר. מכך עולה כי הטיעון של מיעוט מספר המטבעות בר כוכבא שנמצאו בירושלים, אינו משמעותי כפי שהחוקרים חשבו. אולם לא ניתן היום להכריע בשאלה האם נכבשה ירושלים על ידי המורדים. תמיכת ההנהגה הדתית לאחר חורבן העיר ירושלים בשנת 70, האומה היהודית שינתה פניה מהרבה בחינות. ראשית, האצולה היהודית בדמותה של הכהונה איבדה את תפקידה עם הפסקת קורבן התמיד בבית המקדש, ושושלתו של הורדוס הסתיימה עם מותו של אגריפס השני בשנת 92 – מה גם שהוא לא הנהיג את האומה היהודית מעבר לתחום נחלתו בצפון אחרי החורבן, וגם לפני החורבן, ההתייחסות היהודית לשושלת ההרודיאנית הייתה כאל שלטון נוכרי-רומיזאת על פי רוב. להוציא תקופת שלטונו של אגריפס הראשון 41-44 לסה"נ;. מי שלקח לידיו את המושכות היה מנהיגי הפרושים בעיקר מבית הלל. הראשון שפעל לאיחוי הקרעים היה רבן יוחנן בן זכאירבן שמעון בן גמליאל, בנו של רבן גמליאל מבית הלל, לא יכול למלא את התפקיד בשל חלקו בהמרד הגדול;. לאחר מותו, בשנות ה-80 לערך, מילא את תפקידו רבן גמליאל דיבנה עד לשנת 115 לערך. בנו, רבן שמעון בן גמליאל לא מילא את התפקיד לאחר מותו של אביו, משום שהיה צעיר בימים בזמן זה והוא החל את שלטונו הרוחני זמן מה לאחר תום מרד בר כוכבא. בתוך ואקום שלטוני זה עלתה לשלטון דמות אנונימית. ללא ייחוס ידוע כלשהו, ללא נכסים (על פי המקורות שבידינו) וללא השתתפות בבתי המדרש השונים (שוב על סמך המקורות שיש בנמצא)אודות "הדרישות המתבקשות" ממנהיג יהודי פוטנציאלי ראו: א' אופנהיימר, "משיחיותו של בר כוכבא", בתוך: משיחיות ואסכטולוגיה, צ' ברס (עורך), ירושלים: החברה ההיסטורית הישראלית, תשמ"ד, עמ' 157;. היה זה שמעון בן-כוסבה, הידוע יותר כבר-כוכבא. על מנת להבין כיצד הצליח אותו אדם להנהיג את האומה היהודית בארץ ישראל כאשר מי שכיהן בתפקידים אלו היו אנשי ייחוס מימים ימימה שאף יוחסו לעתים לבית דוד, יש לפנות למקורות היהודיים עצמם ולא למקורות הנוצריים או הרומיים. אולם ישנה בעיה, כפי שמציג אותה החוקר הגרמני, פטר שפרPeter Schafer, "Bar Kokhba and the Rabbis", in: Petter Schafer (ed.), The Bar Kokhba War Reconsidered, Tubingen 2003, pp. 1-22;: הספרות התלמודית אינה נדיבה במתן מידע אודות בר כוכבא, ואילו אגרותיו של בר כוכבא כלל אינן מזכירות את חכמי יבנה. ראשית, לשם כך נפנה למקורות התלמודיים שברשותינו. נתונים מהתלמוד הבבלי מהימנים פחות מנתונים מהתלמוד הירושלמי, בכל הנוגע לעדויות על בר כוכבא והמרד א' אופנהיימר וב' איזק, "תולדות המחקר של מרד בר-כוכבא", בתוך: ע' קלונר, י' טפר (עורכים), מערכות המסתור בשפלת יהודה, תל אביב 1987, עמ' 409., בשל שתי סיבות: הריחוק ממקום התרחשות האירועים והתנגדות יהודי בבל למרידה בשלטון. עדויות ראשונות – משיחיותו של בר כוכבא? עדות זו, מהתלמוד הבבלי, טוענת כי בר כוכבא עצמו טען למשיחיותו, אולם כשהתברר כי אין ביכולתו לשפוט באמצעים על חושיים, נהרג על ידי החכמים . ראשית יש לקחת עדות זו בערבון מוגבל בשל מקורה הבבלי. למעשה עדות זו מתאימה למגמותיו של התלמוד הבבלי. מרד בר כוזיבא הופך למעשה למלכותו של בר כוזיבא – המרד עצמו לא מוזכר כלל וכלל ואין אף חכם מוגדר שמעז לתמוך בדמות משיחית זו – זאת, טוען אפרוןי' אפרון, "מלחמת בר כוכבא לאור המסורת התלמודית – הארצישראלית כנגד הבבלית", בתוך: א' אופנהיימר, א' רפפורט (עורכים), מרד בר-כוכבא- מחקרים חדשים, ירושלים 1984, עמ' 76; גם פטר שפר מתייחס לעדות זו כעדות לא משמעותית ולא תורמת דבר לחקר דמותו של בר כוכבא וקשריו עם החכמים: Peter Schafer, "Bar Kokhba and the Rabbis", in: Petter Schafer (ed.), The Bar Kokhba War Reconsidered, Tubingen 2003, pp. 5;, על מנת לחסל את הקשר בין בר כוכבא על שלל ההזיות המרדניות שלו למנהיגים הרוחניים של עם ישראל. זוהי עדות ברורה וחד משמעית כי רבי עקיבא, מחכמי הדור והיהדות לדורותיה, מצהיר בריש גלי כי בר כוכבא הוא הוא המלך המשיח. אולם מה הוא משיח? המושג משיח נזכר במקרא בעיקר בהכוונה למלכים הראשונים על ממלכת ישראל המאוחדת: שאול ודודשמואל א, כד: 6, 10; כו: 16; שמואל ב', א: 14, 16, 21; יט: 22; כג: 1; , שנמשחו בשמן המשחה על ידי הנביא שמואל עם הכתרתם למלכים, ושניהם לא היו אלא אנשי צבא שלמעשה הושיעו את העם מיד מציקים שונים בתקופתם (פלשתים, עמונים, מדינים, עמלקים וכדומה) – מעין המשך ישיר לתקופת השופטים. כך, התקווה למשיח בעם היהודי הייתה למשיח יהודי ארצי שיגאל את העם מצרותיו ובשיאו יקים את בית המקדש וירושלים, ולא משיח אלוהי שיביא גאולה נסית על העולם להבדיל בסגנון ישוע הנוצרי. בדעה זו סבורים חוקרים רבים כמו אופנהיימר א' אופנהיימר, "משיחיותו של בר כוכבא", בתוך: משיחיות ואסכטולוגיה, צ' ברס (עורך), החברה ההיסטורית הישראלית, ירושלים תשמ"ד, עמ' 156; ואפרון י' אפרון, "מלחמת בר כוכבא לאור המסורת התלמודית – הארצישראלית כנגד הבבלית", בתוך: א' אופנהיימר, א' רפפורט (עורכים), מרד בר-כוכבא - מחקרים חדשים, ירושלים 1984, עמ' 54-56; אולם גם הרמב"ם סבור כי משיח היהודים אמור להיות משיח יהודי עבור עם ישראל, ולא משיח שיביא גאולה טוטאלית לעולם: כך שהרמב"ם מתעלם מהעדות המופיעה בתלמוד הבבלי ומתייחס רק לעדותו של התלמוד הירושלמי עם רבי עקיבא. לחיזוק הדעה כי המשיח שאליו מתייחס רבי עקיבא הוא משיח ארצי ולא אוניברסלי, ניתן לראות את דבריו של רבי עקיבא אודות אחרית הימים, אליהם הואר מייחל וצופה כי יגיעו בקרוב משנה, פסחים י, ו; ספרי דברים, מג., ובהם ייבנה מחדש בית המקדש ותחזור לסדרה עבודת התמיד – ללא כל הבטחה ובשורה אוניברסלית לעולם. חכמי ישראל במרד בציטוט שהוזכר קודם נתנו שתי דעות בנודע לבר כוכבא. דעתו של ר' עקיבא ודעתו של ר' יוחנן בן תורתא. ר' עקיבא ראה בו את האיש שיגאל את ישראל, ואילו ר' יוחנן בן תורתא טען כי הגאולה רחוקה עדיין ולא תתקיים בדורו של ר' עקיבא. אי-הסכמה זו אינה באה רק על רקע דתי, האם בר כוכבא הינו המשיח או לא. זהו ויכוח אידאולוגי-פוליטי מובהק א' אופנהיימר, "משיחיותו של בר כוכבא", בתוך: משיחיות ואסכטולוגיה, צ' ברס (עורך), ירושלים: החברה ההיסטורית הישראלית, תשמ"ד, עמ' 155. משום שתקופה זו של אי הפרדה בין דת ומדינה משמעה שר' יוחנן בן תורתא שולל את מנהיגותו של בר כוכבא. לפיכך זוהי עדות של קונפליקט בין חכם המצדד במרד (ר' עקיבא) לחכם המתנגד למרד (ר' יוחנן בן תורתא). ישנה עדות נוספת המתארת שיתוף פעולה בין החכמים לבר כוכבא בעניינים צבאיים: זוהי עדות המתארת את שיטת "מבחני הקבלה" לצבאו של בר כוכבא (יש כאן שוב דמיון לתקופת השופטים כפי שהוזכר קודם שופטים, ז: 4-8.). בתחילה נהג בר כוכבא לכרות את אחת מאצבעותיהם של החיילים (או שעשו זאת בעצמם). אולם התנגדותם של החכמים בעניין גרמה לבר כוכבא לעוץ בהם כיצד הם חושבים שיש לבחון את חייליו. תשובתם הייתה שחייל ראוי בצבאו יכול לרכב על סוסו ותוך כדי דהירה לעקור ארז. ובכן, למרות שעדות זו היא מהתלמוד הירושלמי, הרי שזו עדות אגדתית שאולי יכולה לרמוז על יחסים הדדיים בין החכמים לבר כוכבא. יש להבין את חוסר ההגיון בעדות הזו, מלבד כריתת האצבע הסדיסטית ועקירת עצים תוך כדי דהירה. מספרי החיילים של בר כוכבא אינם מציאותיים (400,000), בוודאי לא בתחום המצומצם של ביתר; ספק אם אדריאנוס עצמו שהה במצור על ביתר; אין ארזים בתחום שלטונו של בר כוכבא בשפלת יהודה; אולם על פי עדות זו מסיקים חלק מהחוקרים וביניהם בן-שלום שנזיפת החכמים בבר כוכבא והישמעותו להם, מעידות על השתתפותם במרד; זוהי עדות נוספת שניתן להסבירה לשני הכיוונים. מצד אחד, ר' אלעזר המודעי שוהה בביתר ומקורב ביותר לבר כוכבא – דבר המוביל אותנו למסקנה כי ר' אלעזר המודעי, שהיה מבין החכמים, תמך במרד. אולם הקונפליקט בין הצדדים והריגתו של החכם על ידי בר כוכבא, מספקים סימנים כי בין החכמים לבין בר כוכבא שררה מתיחות ברורה. על פי פטר שפר מדובר פה שוב בעדות לא אמינה: מלבד העובדה שספק אם אדריאנוס שהה בביתר, קרבתו המשפחתית של ר' אלעזר המודעי לבר כוכבא אף היא מוטלת בספק, שיטת ההוצאה להורג אף היא אינה מתקבלת על הדעת. לאחר בחינת העדויות הללו, קשה להבין את מעמדם של החכמים במרד הזה. אופנהיימר א' אופנהיימר, "בר כוכבא וקיום מצוות", בתוך: א' אופנהיימר, א' רפפורט (עורכים), מרד בר-כוכבא - מחקרים חדשים, ירושלים 1984, עמ' 140-146. סבור כי תמיכת החכמים במרד הינה כורח המציאות בשל אופיה ההלכתי של המלחמה – סיבותיו ותוצאותיו (גזירות השמד); כמו כן מלבד תמיכת החכמים במרד, הרי שבר כוכבא אף ניהל מדינה בתקופה קצרה, וניהול מדינה, לאחר שנים של שלטון זר, דורש התערבות הלכתית, שאותה ניתן למצוא רק אצל החכמים. כמוהו סבור כך גם ישראל בן שלום, והוא טוען כי ההכנות המדוקדקות והחשאיות למרד חייבו שיתוף פעולה של כל העם תחת הנהגה אחת. הנהגה שליכדה את העם הייתה בתקופה שלפני בר כוכבא ולאחריו בדמותם של החכמים – כך שאין זה מן ההגיון שבתקופה קצרה נאמנותו של כל העם עברה לכיוון אחר. כמו כן אין שום עדות ארץ ישראלית הנוגדת באופן נחרץ את מנהיגותו של בר כוכבא והמרד עצמו, בשל תמיכתם של הרבנים, ואילו העדויות שכן נוגדות אותו, הרי הן מאוחרות למדי. כך טוען בן שלום בכותבו: "מרד שהצליח ללכד באופן מופתי את רוב העם בארץ במלחמה האחרונה נגד 'המלכות הרשעה' – היה מרד שהפרושים נטלו בו חלק עיקרי". מאגרותיו של בר כוכבא, נראה כי הלה הקפיד במצוות רבות, חלקן אף כאלה שתוקנו בתקופת יבנה (נטילת לולב), כאשר יש הטוענים שבר כוכבא נתן הדגשה למצוות יהודיות בעלות סמך של ניצחון לאומי א' אופנהיימר, "בר כוכבא וקיום מצוות", בתוך: א' אופנהיימר, א' רפפורט (עורכים), מרד בר-כוכבא- מחקרים חדשים, ירושלים 1984, עמ' 143. פטר שפר מנתח את התואר שלקח בר כוכבא על עצמו: "נשיא" – תואר שלא היה בשימוש קודם לכן (מאז תקופת המקבים) ולאחר המרד היה בשימושם של החכמים – מה שיכול אולי להעיד על אי הקונפליקט בין הצדדים.Peter Schafer, "Bar Kokhba and the Rabbis", in: Petter Schafer (ed.), The Bar Kokhba War Reconsidered, Tubingen 2003, pp. 21 טענה מעניינת טוען גודבלאט כי החכמים לא תמכו במרד, ומרד בר כוכבא היה למעשה מרד של הכוהנים ולא של החכמים שייצגו את הפרושים. בטענתו הוא מבטל את העדויות התלמודיות הנוגדות את דעתו, ומסתמך על עדות המטבעות, כשאחר ממנהיגי המרד היה אלעזר הכוהן; כמו כן עניין מעמדה של ירושלים, הינו עניין כוהני גרידא, על פי דעתו של גודבלאט; התואר נשיא, בתקופה זו, לא היה בשימושם של התנאים, אלא שריד מתקופת המקבים אשר היו כוהנים; ובנוסף על כך, תמיכת הרומאים מאז המרד הגדול עברה מהאוליגרכיה הכוהנית למנהיגי הפרושים, מה שהוריד את מעמדם של הכוהנים באופן ניכר. פטר שפר מסכם את העניין שלא ניתן להוכיח השתתפות פעילה של הרבנים במרד, למרות שסביר שהייתה, וכמו כן לכהונה חייבת להיות תפקיד מכריע במרד. מהלך המרד שמאל|ממוזער|150px|איסר ברונזה מהשנה הראשונה למרד המרד פרץ ככל הנראה בקיץ 132. לעומת זאת, החודש המדויק שבו החלה "השנה הראשונה" של משטרו של בר כוכבא הוא עניין הנתון לוויכוח. אף על פי שמספר חוקרים טוענים כי מדובר בתחילתה המסורתית של השנה היהודית בחודש ניסן, כלומר, באביב 132. בהתבסס על שני מסמכים מתוארכים, האחד מעבר הירדן והשני מעין גדי, טוען חנן אשל כי יש לתארך את השנה הראשונה מתחילתו של משטר בר כוכבא – במהלך קיץ 132 – או מתשרי, כלומר – סתיו 132.‏‏‏ מפ. ידין 27 עולה כי באוגוסט 132 יהודים בעבר הירדן טרם נמלטו לעין גדי. פ. ידין 42 המתוארך מ"ראשון באייר, השנה הראשונה לגאולת ישראל בידי שמעון בן כוזיבא," הוא המסמך המוקדם ביותר ששרד ואשר מתוארך בקשר למרד. על מנת שממכתב זה תעלה תמונה של מבנה פקידותי וכלכלה יציבים, עם פרנסים המתפקדים בעין גדי בחודש אייר (מאי) – מדינתו של בר כוכבא הייתה חייבת להיווסד חודשים מוקדם יותר. בהתחשב במסמכים אלה, ובהסתמך על הצהרתו של אסוביוס, כי המרד החל ב – 132.‏‏‏R. Helm, Eusebius, Werke v11: Die Chronik des Hieronymus (Berlin, 1956), pp. 200-1.‏ עולה כי סביר לתארך את "השנה הראשונה" של המרד החל בקיץ או סתיו 132 עד קיץ או סתיו 133; "השנה השנייה" מקיץ או סתיו 133 עד קיץ או סתיו 134; ו"השנה השלישית" מקיץ או סתיו 134 עד קיץ או סתיו 135.‏‏‏חנן אשל, 'המניין שנהג ביהודה במהלך מרד בר כוכבא', שם. לעת הזאת, לא קיימים מסמכים ששרדו ומתוארכים לשנה רביעית‏‏‏המסמכים, מור. 30 ומור. 22, תוארכו בעבר לשנת ארבע למרד בר כוכבא, למעשה נכתבו בזמן המרד הגדול, ראו: אשל חנן, 'ארבע תעודות מוואדי מורבעאת ושאלת השתלטותם של המורדים על ירושלים במהלך מרד בר-כוכבא', מערות המפלט מתקופת בר-כוכבא (תשנט) 233-239, 1998.‏ במחוזות אחרים, מחוץ ליהודה, לא נמשכו החיים כהרגלם ויהודים הרגישו את השפעות המרד. מעט אחרי ההתקוממות הראשונית, עזבו יהודים בכפרים מחוזא ולוחית במחוז הרומאי ערביה (עבר הירדן) את בתיהם. זמן מה אחרי אוגוסט 132 נמלטו שתי נשים – בבתא בת שמעון ושלום קומאיסה – ממחוזא, ליד זוהר, לעין גדי (פ. ידין 27).‏‏‏ Yadin, Bar-kokhba, pp. 222-53; Cotton, H.M., The Archive of Salome Komaise Daughter of Levi: Another Archive from the ‘Cave of Letters’, ZPE 105 (1995), pp. 171-208; ראו גם: H. Eshel, 'Another Document from the Archive of Salome Komaïse Daughter of Levi', SCI 21, 2002, pp. 169-171.‏ מטבעות ותפוצתם הגאוגרפית תורמים תרומה מכרעת לדיון, חרף העובדה שמרבית המטבעות הללו התגלו במהלך חפירות בלתי חוקיות ועל כן לא ניתן לקבוע את מקורן. במקום להטביע מטבעות חדשים, משטרו של בר כוכבא מחק מטבעות רומאיים, ואין ספק כי מחיקתם הבוטה את הצלמית הקיסרית יחד עם הטבעת שמו של בר כוכבא שימשו לצורכי תעמולה. מטבעות מחוקים אלה שימשו כמטבע חוקי אך ורק באזורים שבשליטת בר כוכבא. באופן שראוי לציון, עד היום לא התגלו מטבעות של בר כוכבא לא בגליל, חרף חפירות מרובות, ולא באזור עבר הירדן, אשר נבדק במידה פחותה בהרבה.‏‏‏לנושא זה ראו: Barag, D. “A Note on the Geographical Distribution of Bar-Kokhba Coins,” INJ 4 (1980), pp. 30-33 ; חנן אשל חנן ובועז זיסו, "מטבעות מרד בר כוכבא - עדכון גאוגרפי: מה נתחדש בעשרים השנים האחרונות (2000—1980)", בתוך: ח´ אשל וב´ זיסו (עורכים), חידושים בחקר מרד בר כוכבא, רמת גן 2001; וגם: Boaz Zissu and Hanan Eshel, "The Geographical Distribution of Coins from the Bar Kokhba War," INJ 14 (2000-2002), pp. 157-167..‏ כמו היבטים רבים של מרד בר כוכבא, היקפו הגאוגרפי נותר גם הוא לא ברור, אף על פי שנראה כי יהודה, מעקרבה בצפון ועד באר שבע בדרום, במדבר יהודה ובאזור ים המלח, אך לא ברור אם החזיק בשפלת החוף או ביבנה. ישנה סבירות מסוימת כי בן כוזיבא הצליח לבסס שליטה בחלק קטן של עבר הירדן. שלושה עשר מסמכים כלכליים ועשרים ושלושה מכתבים שהתגלו במדבר יהודה מאשרים כי בן כוזיבא שלט במחוזות הרודיון ועין גדי עד 135, אז נמלטו האנשים להם שייכים היו המסמכים. המסמכים מתייחסים למחוזות הבאים: הרודיון, עיר-נחש (אותה יש לזהות ככל הנראה כח'רבה נתש שליד הרודיון), תקוע, קריית ארבע ועין גדי. שני מסמכים חשובים במיוחד (XHev/ Se 8, 8a) מחודש אדר שב"שנה השלישית" (פברואר 135) מתייחסים לשלטונו של בן כוזיבא בכפר שנקרא בארו. אם נכון זיהויה של בארו עם בארו (Baarou), הממוקמת צפונית למכוור – כפי שניתן למצוא אצל יוספוס, במקורות רבניים באונומסטיקון של אסוביוס ובמפת מידבא.‏‏‏Christa Clamer, 'The Hot Springs of Kallirrhoe and Baarou', The Madaba Map Centenary 1897-1997, Jerusalem 1999, pp. 221-225‏ הרי ששלטונו של בן כוזיבא התרחב במהלך השנה השלישית למרד עד לחלקים ממחוז פראיה, הוא עבר הירדן היהודי.‏‏‏Eck, Werner, “The Bar Kokhba Revolt: The Roman Point of View,” JRS 89 (1999), pp. 76-89.‏ תגבורת מהפרובינקיות הסמוכות בשלב השני קיבל הצבא הרומאי ביהודה תגבורת מהפרובינקיות הסמוכות: מצרים, סוריה וערביה. ממצרים, בא הלגיון העשרים ושתיים 'דיוטוריאנה', וכנראה שהוא הושמד כולו במרד בר כוכבא מכיוון שהוא נעלם כליל ממצבת הלגיונות ב-145 לספירה. ‏‏‏למידע על העלמותו של הלגיון ה-22 ראו: קפי לורנס, 'גורלו של הלגיון ה-XXII דיאוטריאנה', קתדרה 50, 1988, עמ' 49-58. ; L. J. F. Keppie, 'The history and disappearance of the Legion XXII Deiotariana', in A. Kasher et al. (eds), Greece and Rome in Eretz Israel: Collected Essays (1989) ; ולדעה מנוגדת ראו: M. Mor, 'Two legions - the same fate? (the disappearance of the Legions IX Hispana and XXII Deiotariana)', ZPE 62 (1986).‏ גאיוס פובליקיוס מארקלוס, ניצב סוריה, הגיע ביחד עם כל השלישי גאליקה, לעזור בדיכוי המרד כבר בשלבים הראשונים של המרד. שני הלגיונות האחרים נשארו בסוריה בפיקודו של ק' יוליוס סוורוס, שקודם לכן שימש מפקד הלגיון הרביעי 'סקיתיקה', ועם עזיבתו של פובליקיוס מארקלוס הוא נעשה ממלא מקומו כניצב סוריה.‏‏‏לקרירה של פובליקוס מרקולוס, ראו: E. Dabrowa, The Governors of Roman Syria from Augustus to Septimius Severus, 1998, pp. 92-94.‏ ראו גם: Eck, Werner, “The Bar Kokhba Revolt: The Roman Point of View,” JRS 89 (1999), p. 83. ; וגם: Werner Eck, 'Hadrian, the Bar Kokhba Revolt, and the Epigraphic Transmission', in 'Bar Kokhba reconsidered', Peter Schfer (editor), Tibingen: Mohr: 2003, pp. 166-167. הטריוס נאפוס, נציב פרובינקית ערביה בזמן מרד בר כוכבא והלגיון השלישי 'קירנאיה' השתתפו גם הם באופן מלא בדיכוי מרד בר כוכבא. נאפוס מונה לקונסול בשנת 134, כנראה כדי שיוכל לקבל את האורנאמנטה טריומפאליה (ornamenta triumphalia), שניתן רק למפקדי פרובינקיות קונסולריות. הענקת עיטור זה והישארותו בתפקיד של הטריוס נאפוס גם לאחר שנת 134/5, שבמצב רגיל היה מוחלף לפני כן, מוכיחה כי נאפוס השתתף בדיכוי המרד כמעט לכל אורכו.‏‏‏על הזמן שבו זכה הטריוס נאפוס באות הטירומף ראו: W, Eck, "Der angebliche Krieg des Aelius Caesar in Pannonien und die ornamenta triumphalia des Haterius Nepos", Laszlo Borhy (ed.) Von iler Entstehung Roms bis zur Auflosung des Romischen Reiches, Konferenz zum Gedenken des hundertsten Geburtstages von Andreas Alfoldi (1895-1981), Budapest, 1999. pp. 28-31. וגם: Werner Eck, 'Hadrian, the Bar Kokhba Revolt, and the Epigraphic Transmission' pp. 167-168 ‏ השתתפותם במרד מראה כי הניצב המקומי טיונוס רופוס נכשל בתפקידו או אולי אפילו מת בזמן המרד. ישנה אפשרות כי בעקבות המצב החמור ביהודה הגיע הקיסר אדריאנוס ליהודה. יוליוס סוורוס : "אז שלח אליהם אדריאנוס את המעולים שבמצביאיו – ובראשם יוליוס סוורוס שנשלח מבריטניה, שם שימש כמושל – נגד היהודים" (קסיוס דיו, תולדות הרומאים, ספר סט 13) אדריאנוס, אשר בתחילה לא ייחס חשיבות למרד, עמד עתה מול תמוטת צבאותיו. הוא נאלץ להביא, בשלב השלישי, את יוליוס סוורוס נציב בריטניה, שבפיקודו היו שלושה לגיונות וחמישים יחידות עזר.‏‏‏לקריירה של יוליוס סוורוס: A. R. Birley, The Fasti of Roman Britain (1981) pp. 106-109 ; וגם: E. Dabrowa, The Governors of Roman Syria from Augustus to Septimius Severus, pp 94-96. ; ליחידות העזר שהיו תחת פיקודו, ראו: P. Weiß, 'Neue Militärdiplome für den Exercitus von Britannia', ZPE 156 (2006), pp. 245-251. בעיקר עמ' 250.‏ בשנת 133/4 הוא הועבר על ידי הקיסר אדריאנוס יהודה, ומונה למושל ומפקד הצבא הרומאי ביהודה בעקבות התבוסות הראשוניות שהכוחות הרומאים ספגו מידיו של בר כוכבא.‏‏‏לזמן הגעתו של יוליוס סוורוס, ראו: אפלבאום שמעון, "טיניוס רופוס ויוליוס סוורוס", בתוך:‬‫ מרד בר-כוכבא - מחקרים חדשים, ירושלים: יד יצחק בן-צבי, 1984, עמ' 147-152.‏ בבואו לדכא את המרד העדיף סוורוס להימנע מעימותים ישירים עם הלוחמים היהודים ותחת זאת ניהל מלחמת התשה נגד המורדים תוך שהוא מכניע אותם אחד אחד. דיו קסיוס מתאר אותו כמעולה במצביאיו של אדריאנוס. על הישגיו הצבאיים בדיכוי המרד העניק הקיסר אדריאנוס לסוורוס את העיטור הצבאי הגבוה ביותר.‏‏‏W. Eck, ' The Bar Kokhba Revolt: The Roman Point of View', pp. 79-80‏ הכוחות הרומאיים שהשתתפות בדיכוי מרד בר כוכבא רשימת הכוחות הרומאיים שלקחו חלק בדיכוי מרד בר כוכבא, שנערכה על בסיס מקורות אפיגראפיים (מצבות וכתובות הנצחה, נקודות ציון דיפלומות צבאיות רומיות), יכולה לעזור להערכה זהירה של היקפם. הצבא הרומאי של המאה השנייה הורכב מלגיונות שבהם היו חיל רגלים כבד, שככל הנראה מנה כ–6,000 חיילים, וכוחות סיוע, פרשים וחיל רגלים קל, שמנו 450 או 840 חיילים.‏‏ בלחימה השתתפו לוחמים מעשרה או אחד עשר לגיונות, בנוסף על חיילים מיותר משלושים יחידות סיוע, חלקן הובאו מבריטניה. במקרה של הלגיונות שהוזכרו בכתובות, לא ניתן לקבוע האם הלגיון כולו או יחידות מסוימות מתוכו השתתפו. למרות זאת, העדויות מצביעות על כך ששבעה לגיונות - הלגיון העשירי פרטנסיס, הלגיון השישי פראטה שהוצבו ביהודה, הלגיון העשרים ושניים דיאוטריאנה והלגיון השני טריאנה שהגיעו ממצרים, השלישי 'גאליקה' שהגיע מסוריה, הלגיון השלישי קירנאיקה שהגיע מערביה, וכן הלגיון העשירי 'גמינה', שהגיע מארצות הדנובה - השתתפו בלחימה במלואם, וכי ארבעה או חמישה נוספים השתתפו בחלקם‏‏ . היקף הכוחות הרומי של כשליש מכל הכח הצבאי של האימפריה הרומאית שמנתה 28 ליגיונות, לעומת המרד הגדול שאותו הצליחו הרומאים לדכא באמצעות ארבעה ליגיונות, מלמד על עוצמת המרד . נפילת ביתר בהתבסס על קרבתה לירושלים, המעיינות הרבים המצויים בקרבתה והקלות היחסית שבה ניתן להגן עליה – ביתר נבחרה לשמש כמטה המורדים. חפירות בביתר חשפו ביצורים אשר נבנו, ככל הנראה, על ידי כוחותיו של בר כוכבא – למרות שחפירות בלתי חוקיות שבוצעו במקום במאה ה–19 וראשית המאה ה–20 פגמו באופן ניכר בשרידים הארכאולוגיים במקום, באופן שמקשה על זיהויים המדויק. יתר על כן, השאלה באיזה שלב של המרד נבנו ההגנות האלה – עם פרוץ המרד או בשלב מאוחר יותר של הלחימה – אינה מוכרעת בקלות.‏‏‏על העדויות האראולוגיות בביתר ראו: ו. ד. קארול, 'ביתיר ושרידיה הארכאולוגיים', בתוך: מרד בר כוכבא, (עורך: אהרון אופנהיימר); 19 On archaeological remains uncovered at Bethar, see W. D. Carroll, "Bittir and Its Archaeological Remains," AASOR 5 (1923-4),pp. 77-103 ; ראו גם: B. Kirschner, "A Mint of Bar-Kokhba?" BJPES 13 (1946), 153-60 (Hebrew; English summary, xi) ; וגם: דוד אוסישקין, חפירת בדיקה בביתר, מצודתו האחרונה של בר-כוכבא, ארץ-ישראל, כג, תשנ"ב, עמ' 260-275, 1992; and D. Ussishkin, "Archaeological Soundings at Betar, Bar-Kochba's Last Stronghold," Tel-Aviv 20 (1993),66-97. ולאחרונה: יצחק מגן, שחר בץ וליאור שפירא, סיכום ראשוני של שתי עונות החפירה בחורבת ביתר המקראית, הקונגרס הארכאולוגי השלושים וארבעה בישראל, 15 באפריל 2008.‏ על נפילת ביתר (בית-תר) מעיד אוסביוס כדלקמן: "לאחר שגברה המלחמה, בשנה ה-18 לשלטון אדריאנוס, ניתנה ביתר במצור. הייתה זו עיירה בצורה מאוד, סמוכה לירושלים. משארך המצור מבחוץ, הלכו המורדים ונספו ברעב ובצמא". הקרב המשמעותי האחרון של המרד התחולל, ככל הנראה, בביתר, בירתו של בן כוסבא. מכלול המצור הרומאי, בדומה לזה שהוטל על ידי הלגיון העשירי על מצדה בשנת 73 או 74, היה מורכב כנראה מחמישה מחנות צבא ומסוללה באורך ארבעה קילומטרים.‏‏‏M. Kochavi, "The Survey in the Land of Judah," in M. Kochavi (ed.), Judaea, Samaria and the Golan (Jerusalem, 1972), pp. 24-6, 37, 38, 40-1.‏ על טיב הדייק ומשמרות הפיטרול הרומיים סביב ביתר מרמזים דברי התוספתא (יבמות יד, ח): : "מעשה בששים בני אדם שירדו לכרכום (כרכום באה מהמילה הלטינית circumvallation "דייק") ביתר, ולא עלה (חזר) אחד מהם, ובא מעשה לפני חכמים והשיאו נשותיהם". כלומר שאלת העגינות כלל לא עמדה על הפרק: מי שניסה לברוח נכשל והומת. הכוח הרומאי שהשתתף במצור מנה עד 12,000 איש מתוכם 8,000 איש שהשתתפו ישירות בלחימה. כתובת לטינית שנמצאה ליד המעיין בביתר מזכירה את הלגיון החמישי מקדוניה והלגיון האחד-עשר קלאודיה. מאחר ששני הלגיונות האלה היו מוצבים בדאקיה זמן קצר לפני מרד בר כוכבא, בתקופת שלטונו של טריאנוס, נראה כי גדודים משני לגיונות אלה הובאו לעזרה בדיכוי מרד בר כוכבא והוצבו כחיל משמר בביתר, לאחר כיבושו.C. Clermont-Ganneau, Archaeological researches in Palestine during the years 1873-74, London 1899, p.263-270 בנוסף ללגיונות אלו היו גם יחידות עזר לא ידועות.A. Schulten, Beth-Ter, ZDPV 56 (1933), pp. 180-4 ; E. Zickermann, Chirbet el-jehud (bettir), ZDPV 29, (1906), pp. 51-72 הרומאים הקימו דייק מצור (כרקום, בלטינית: CIRCUMVALLTIO) שכלל גם עמדות ירי כנראה בצד הדרום מערבי (שולטן וציקרמן).אורך הדייק היה מעל 4000 מ' - יותר מהדייק של מצדה. ניתן להניח שבנוסף לחומת האבן ששרידיה נשתמרו בשטח כללה מערכת הדייק אלמנטים נוספים המוכרים הן מן הספרות הרומאית והן מן הספרות התלמודית כדוגמת מיכשולים שונים, ועוד. על פי המדרש ירושלמי, תעניות פ"ד ע"ד, נפלה ביתר בעקבות פעולתו של בוגד. רבי אלעזר המודעי שהיה מנהיגם הרוחני של הנצורים בביתר היה שרוי בצום ובתענית, והיה ידוע כי כל עוד עומדת לנצורים זכותו של רבי אלעזר, הרי שהעיר לא תיפול. כותי (שומרוני) אחד חדר לעיר, ודיבר עם רבי אלעזר המודעי דברים של מה בכך. משתפס בר כוכבא את הכותי, החשיד הכותי את רבי אלעזר המודעי בכך שהוא מתכוון למסור את העיר לאויב. בר כוכבא חקר את רבי אלעזר בדבר חשד זה, ורבי אלעזר הכחיש את הדברים. בר כוכבא לא האמין להכחשות, בעט ברבי אלעזר, והלה מת. לאחר מות רבי אלעזר נפסקה ההגנה האלוהית על העיר, והתאפשר לאדריאנוס לכבשה. על פי המסורת נפלה ביתר ביום תשעה באב המועד לפורענות, הוא היום שבו חרב בית המקדש הראשון ובית המקדש השני. על פי מספר מסורות חז"ל בר כוכבא עצמו לא מת מידי הרומאים, אלא מת בידי נחש, כעונש מאלוהים"כאשר ראשו הובא לפני אדריינוס ראו שנחש היה כרוך על צווארו" (מדרש איכה רבה, פרשה ב' ה') במסכת גיטין (נ"ז א') מסופר כי כאשר הלך לשירותים נחש הכישו בבני מעיו.. היה זה בשל יהירותו כלפי שמיים וגאוותו האישית המופרזת. ז'אנר כזה נפוץ בתרבות ההלניסטית והרומית ועשוי להציג תמיכה נוספת להסתייגות החכמים מהמרד וממחוללו. מגיני ביתר לא הובאו לקבורה במשך זמן רב. היהדות מציינת את יום ט"ו באב כיום בו הרשו הרומאים לקבור את הרוגי ביתר, שלוש שנים לאחר מותם. בריחת פליטים למערות המפלט לאחר נפילת ביתר וסיום המלחמה בסתיו 135, נמלטו פליטים יהודים – בעיקר מפקדי צבא, פקידים ובני משפחותיהם – למערות מפלט, אלו הן מערות טבעיות מחוץ לכפרים ביהודה. הירונימוס מדווח כי "תושבי יהודה היו נתונים בחרדה כה גדולה עד כי הם, יחד עם נשותיהם, ילדיהם, הזהב והכסף שלהם, בהם נתנו מבטחם, נותרו במנהרות תת-קרקעיות ומערות עמוקות"‏הירונימוס, In Isaiam 2.15‏. נכון ל-2010, התגלו למעלה משלושים מערות מפלט מתקופת סוף מרד בר כוכבא, חלקן ממוקמות במצוקים התלולים לאורך נחלי מדבר יהודה.‏‏ מחקרים חדשים מלמדים כי תפוצתן של מערות המפלט נרחבת בהרבה ממה שהיה ידוע בשנות החמישים והשישים בעקבות הסקרים והחפירות שנעשו באותה עת בגזרת ים המלח. מאז שנות ה-80 התגלו שרידים משלהי מרד בר-כוכבא הן במערות באזור יריחו והן בחלקו המערבי העליון של מדבר יהודה, בקרבת יישובי ספר המדבר.‏אשל חנן ודוד עמית (עורכים), מערות המפלט מתקופת בר-כוכבא, 1998, ראו גם: פורת, רועי, '"מערות הרומח" - מכלול מערות מפלט בר-כוכבאיות בין ואדי מורבעאת לעין-גדי', מחקרי יהודה ושומרון יא (תשסב) 91-102. ; פורת, רועי, 'ממצאים מתקופת מרד בר-כוכבא משני מכלולי מערות בין ואדי מורבעאת לעין-גדי', מחקרי יהודה ושומרון יב (תשסג) 163-174, 2003. ; פורת, רועי, 'ממצאים מתקופת מרד בר-כוכבא מארבע מערות בין ואדי מורבעאת לעין-גדי', מחקרי יהודה ושומרון יג (תשסד) 79-116, 2004. ; פורת, רועי, 'מערות מפלט מתקופת מרד בר-כוכבא במצוקי נחל ערוגות', מחקרי יהודה ושומרון טו (תשסו) 107-132. ; פורת, רועי, 'שרידים מימי המרידות ברומאים ממערות באזור נחל קדרון תחתון', מחקרי יהודה ושומרון טז (תשסז) 231-264, 2007.‏ בעניין זה מספר התלמוד הבבלי (שבת ס ע"א) כדלקמן: : "לא יצא האיש בסנדל המסומר (בשבת) ... סנדל המסומר, מאי טעמא? (מה טעמו של האיסור) אמר שמואל: שלפי (שלהי) הגזירה (המרד) היו, והיו נחבאין במערה ואמרו: 'הנכנס ייכנס והיוצא אל יצא!'. נהפך סנדלו של אחד מהן (בכניסה/ביציאה מהמערה) כסבורין הם אחד מהן יצא וראוהו אויבים (רומאים), ועכשיו באין עליהן (על הנחבאים). דחקו זה בזה והרגו זה את זה יותר ממה שהרגו בהם אויבים ...". מקור ציורי ודרמטי זה מעיד על גודש המתיחות שאחז בנמלטים, שמא ייחשפו על ידי הרומאים. ייאושם של אלה מקבל אולי תהודה באגדה הבאה אשר מצויה במדרש איכה רבה א: יהודים אלה אשר היו מתחבאים במערות אכלו את בשרם של אחיהם המתים. מדי יום הסתכן אחד מהם והביא את הגופות אליהם, אותן אכלו. יום אחד אמרו, "ייצא אחד מאיתנו, ואם ימצא משהו – שיביאו ויהיה עלינו לאוכלו". כאשר יצא החוצה, מצא את גופתו של אביו המת, אותה קבר וסימן את הנקודה. הוא חזר ודיווח כי לא מצא דבר. מכיוון שכך, נשלח אדם שני לנסות ולמצוא אוכל. הוא חפר החוצה את הגופה שהוחבאה על ידי הראשון, והביאה אל המחנה. כאשר גילה כי אכל מגופתו של אביו בכה הבן: "אוי לו לאותו האיש, שאכל מבשר אביו". המבצעים הצבאיים האחרונים התנהלו עדיין במהלך ספטמבר ואוקטובר 135.‏‏‏כסלו מרדכי והרטמן ענת, "שרידי מזון של יושבי מערות כתף יריחו בסופו של מרד בר כוכבא", מערות המפלט מתקופת בר-כוכבא (תשנט), עמ' 153-158.‏ אולם המרד דוכא סופית רק בשנת 136.‏‏‏Eck, "Bar Kokhba Revolt," 87-8.‏ תוצאות המרד גורל יהודי ארץ ישראל ;חורבן היישוב על גורל המרד נשתמרה בידינו עדותו של קסיוס דיו (היסטוריון רומי שכתב ביוונית על ההיסטוריה של רומא מראשיתה ועד לשנת 229 לספירה. דבריו המקוריים של קסיוס דיו על מרד בר כוכבא אבדו, ומה שיש בידינו כיום הוא תקציר שערך נזיר ביזנטי, יוחנן כסיפיליניוס, בן המאה ה-11 לספירה. סביר להניח כי החיבור המקורי הכיל פרטים נוספים ומלאים יותר ממה שיש בידינו ) :50 ממצודותיהם העיקריות ו-985 מכפריהם החשובים ביותר נחרבו. 580,000 איש נהרגו בהתקפות ובקרבות, ואילו את מספר המתים מרעב, ממגפה ומאש – לא ניתן היה לברר... אך מעטים שרדו את המרד (oligoi goun komide periegenoto)... ברם, גם רומאים רבים נפלו במלחמה הזאת, לכן לא השתמש אדריאנוס בכותבו לסנאט בפתיחה המקובלת אצל הקיסרים – "אם אתם ובניכם בריאים מוטב, אני והצבא בריאים". (קסיוס דיו, תולדות הרומאים, ספר סט, 14) כאמור בדברי קסיוס דיו, "אך מעטים שרדו את המרד" (oligoi goun komide periegenoto), תיאור זה נמסר גם בידי מקור מתקופת המרד. הסופר הנוצרי יוסטינוס מרטיר כותב בחיבורו "דיאלוג עם טריפון היהודי" שחובר שנים ספורות לאחר המרד, כי "היהודים גורשו (או "נושלו") בעקבות תבוסתם במלחמה" }} וכך גם מתארים הירונימוס ואוסביוס. }} תיאור זה מאמצים גם חוקרים מודרניים, לפיהם היישוב היהודי "נכחד". }} אף על פי שהמספר בו נוקב קסיוס דיו, של 985 כפרים שנהרסו במהלך המלחמה, נראה מוגזם, עדיין תיאורו על חורבן של הארץ נראה אמין. כל הכפרים ששרידיהם נחפרו עד כה באזור יהודה – נהרסו בעקבות מרד בר כוכבא, ועד היום לא נמצא אפילו כפר אחד שלא חרב במרד זה. ממצא זה תומך ברושם כי בעקבות המלחמה ספג האזור חורבן כולל.‏‏‏בועז זיסו, היישוב הכפרי ביהודה משלהי תקופת הבית השני עד ימי מרד בר - כוכבא - עבודת דוקטורט, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן 2002.‏ מקורות היסטוריים מציינים את מספרם הגדול של השבויים שנמכרו לעבדות בפרובינקיה ונשלחו למקומות שונים באימפריה. במדרש ובתלמוד מצוי תיאור של החורבן במילים קשות ביותר (אם כי לא ברור מה מקור הדברים, והאם הם היסטוריים או אגדתיים. התלמוד הועלה על הכתב לפי השערת החוקרים סביב שנת 600 לספירה, ומדרש איכה חובר לפי השערתם בתקופת הגאונים, המאה ה-7 לספירה): : "נכנסו שמונים אלף קרני מלחמה לכרך ביתר והיו הורגים בה אנשים ונשים וטף, עד שיצא דמם מן הפתחים ומן הסבכות ומן הצינורות, והיה הסוס שוקע בדם עד חוטמו, והיה הדם מגלגל אבנים של ארבעים סאה, והולך בים ארבעה מילין. שמא תאמר שקרובה - רחוקה הייתה מן הים מיל. וכרם גדול היה לו לאדרינוס שמונה עשר מיל על שמונה עשר מיל, כמין טבריה לציפורי, והקיפו גדר מהרוגי ביתר במלוא קומה ובפישוט ידיים, וגזר עליהם שלא ייקברו, עד שעמד מלך אחר וגזר עליהם וקברום..." : "שנו: שבע שנים בצרו אומות העולם את כרמיהן מדמם של ישראל בלא זבל... אמר רבי יוחנן: שלוש מאות מוחי תינוקות נמצאו על אבן אחת. ר' אסי אמר: ארבעה קבין מוח נמצאו על אבן אחת"." ;סחר עבדים בנוסף, השתמרה בידינו עדות מכרוניקה בת המאה ה-7 לספירה, המבוססת על מקורות קדומים לה שאבדו, המתארת כי "שבויים יהודיים נמכרו במחירו של סוס". נתון זה מלמד, על פי החוקרים, על הצפת שוק העבדים בכמות רבה של עבדים חדשים. ולפי הערכה אחת - מספרם עלה בהרבה על 100,000 עבדים. אבדות הרומאים שמאל|ממוזער|250px|כתובת המוקדשת ל[[קיסר אדריאנוס על ידי הסנאט הרומאי לכבוד ניצחונו ודיכוי מרד בר כוכבא. הכתובת נמצאת כיום במוזיאון ישראל]] נראה כי גם הרומאים ספגו אבדות קשות, שכן הקיסר אדריאנוס, אשר דיווח על המרד לסנאט, נמנע מלנקוט בלשון המקובלת "אם לכם ולבניכם שלום, טוב הדבר, שכן גם לקיסר ולצבאותיו שלום". התחושה הרומאית שזכו בניצחון גדול נובעת מהלקיחה השנייה של התואר אימפרטור על ידי אדריאנוס בשנת 136, בעקבות דיכוי מרד בר כוכבא.‏‏‏and Eck, "Bar Kokhba Revolt," 87 n. 92.‏ לפי דיו, מפקדיו הטובים ביותר של אדריאנוס ליוו את יוליוס סוורוס ליהודה. על הישגיהם ביהודה קיבלו סוורוס ושניים נוספים פובליקוס מרקלוס, מושל סוריה, והטריוס נאפוס, מושל ערביה – מהקיסר את אות הכבוד הצבאי הרומאי העליון: אות הטריומף. שרידיה של כתובת שהייתה חלק מקשת ניצחון בגובה עשרה מטרים, אשר הוקדשה לאדריאנוס בעקבות הכרזתו השנייה כאימפרטור, התגלתה שנים-עשר קילומטרים מדרום לבית שאן, ליד מחנה הלגיון השישי פראטה בתל שלם. לכתובת שלוש שורות החקוקות באיכות יוצאת מהכלל. לממדי האותיות הגדולות (41 ס"מ) אין אח ורע במזרח (להוציא אותיות מספר מפטרה ללא הקשר ברור), ובמערב יש להזכיר את הפנתיאון ברומא למשל. רוחבה של הכתובת הוא כ-11 מ' וגובהה כ-1.30 מ'.‏ W. Eck and G. Foerster, "Ein Triumphbogen fur Hadrian im Tal von Beth Shan bei Tel Shalem,"JRA 12 (1999), pp. 294-313.‏ שינוי שמה של הפרובינציה חלק מהעונשים שהטיל הקיסר על התושבים המורדים היה מחיקת השם "יהודה" משם הפרובינציה, ושינוי השם מ"פרובינקית יהודה" ל"פרובינקיית סוריה-פלשתינה". אף על פי ששינויי שמות מסוג זה התרחשו גם במקומות אחרים, מעולם לפני או אחרי המרד לא נמחק שמה של אומה כתוצאה ממרידה. נתן שור מעיר כי לגזירה זו השפעה מרחיקת לכת עד ימינו, כאשר התנועות הערביות הפלסטיניות מתבססות עליה . גזירות השמד העונשים שהטיל הקיסר על התושבים המורדים ומכלול פעולות העונשין שנקראו במקורות "גזרות השמד" מלמדות על רצונו של אדריאנוס לפתור את "בעיית היהודים". האוכלוסייה היהודית של יהודה לא התאוששה ממרד בר כוכבא. עם סיומו, היהודים לא היו עוד הרוב ביהודה, והמרכז היהודי עבר אל הגליל. בנוסף, היהודים סבלו משורה של צווים דתיים עליהם הודיע אדריאנוס, ושמטרתם הייתה לעקור את האלמנטים הלאומיים/הדתיים מן הקהילה היהודית ביהודה, אלו הן גזירות השמד של אדריאנוס, שהופעלו במלוא חומרתן. העיר האלילית איליה קפיטולינה נבנתה על חורבות ירושלים, ובכך הוגשמה התוכנית שגרמה למרד מלכתחילה. החכמים ששמרו על המצוות הוצאו להורג בעינויים, ומתקופה זו מגיע עיקר סיפורם של עשרת הרוגי מלכות. על פי מקורות תלמודיים במסגרת הגזרות הרומאים אסרו על קיום מצוות שהיו מהאושיות של היהדות. נאסרו ברית מילה, לימוד תורה ברבים, וקיום בתי מדרש ללימוד תלמידים, סמיכת זקנים שהייתה הרשאה להורות הלכה ולשפוט , קיום בתי דין, דבר שהיו לו השלכות חשובות לגבי ענייני המשפחה לפי הרב יחיאל וינברג , התכנסות בבתי כנסת, קריאת התורה ומגילת אסתר, אמירת קריאת שמע , תליית מזוזה, תרומות ומעשרות, שמירת שבת וטבילה , אכילת מצה, בניית סוכה, נטילת לולב, הדלקת נרות חנוכה , דיני שמיטה, תקיעה בשופר, הנחת תפילין ולבישת ציצית. ליהודים נאסרה הכניסה לירושלים שהייתה משוש נפשם, והפכה להיות עיר נוכריה ואלילית בשם 'איליה קפיטולינה'. על פי החוקר משה דוד הר מכיוון שהגזרות כוונו למצוות עשה ולא למצוות לא תעשה מטרת הגזרות הייתה דתית, והן נועדו על מנת לחסל את היהדות לאחר ניסיונות שלא צלחו לקרב את היהודים.משה דוד הר, "גזרות השמד וקידוש השם בימי הדריינוס", בתוך: מרד בר-כוכבא, מקראה (עורכת: רבקה ניר), האוניברסיטה הפתוחה, ספטמבר 2009, עמ' 503. יוזם הגזרות היה הקיסר עצמו, בעקבות אי ההצלחה לקרב את היהודים להשקפת השלטונות ולהלכי הרוח הרומיים, החליט על מלחמת חורמה בדת היהודית השנואה. הקיסר – האל היה מוחשי לעומת אל היהודים, והקיסר המוחשי קם על האל היהודי וניצח אותו. הרקע לגזרות היה אם כן דתי. מלחמת הקיסר-האל בה'. הגזרות נתפסו אם כן כחילול השם שנגדו העלו חכמים שונים את רעיון המיתה על קידוש השם, אך לא היו אלה מעשים אחידים של כלל החכמים ובדרך כלל לפני המיתה השלימו עם חלק מהגזרות בצורה כזו או אחרת, בהתחכמות או במחתרת. הגזרות, כך על פי הר, היו גזרות על מצוות עשה בלבד. כוונתם של הרומאים הייתה לגזור מצוות עיקריות שבלעדיהם היה ישראל גוף ללא נשמה. לעומתו טוען החוקר גדליהו אלון כי מטרת הגזרות הייתה לפגוע בקיום הלאומי של היהודים בארץ-ישראל ג. אלון, "מלחמת בר-כוכבא", בתוך: מרד בר-כוכבא, לקט מאמרים (עורך: אהרון אופנהיימר), ירושלים: מרכז זלמן שזר, ינואר 2007, עמ' 52 . טענה זו הוא מבוססת על הגזרות שהוטלו כלפי בתי הדין. גזירת האיסור על הסמיכה הינה ביטוי לביטולם של בתי הדינים היהודיים. קיומם של בתי דינים לאומיים לא היה דבר ייחודי ליהודים, ברחבי האימפריה הרומית לא בוטלו בתי המשפט והם נסבלו על ידי רומא. לאחר מרד בר-כוכבא, אחת הגזרות שהטילה רומא, הייתה אם כן ביטול בתי הדין והשיפוט היהודי. כאמור לעיל, מייחסים תומכי טענה זו את הטלת הגזרות על הנציב. הגזרות לא יצאו מן הקיסר משום שאין אזכור לצו מלכותי כולל המבטל את הדת היהודית, או על גזירה שהוטלה לפני המרד (להוציא את המילה). על כן הגזרות יצאו נציב הפרובינקיה טיניוס רופוס. שביטל כל מעמד מיוחד, אזרחי-קיבוצי של היהודים ושלל מהם כל משפט ציבורי ולפיכך אין לגביהם כל הגנה של זכויות לאומיות או דתיות וכלן הנציב זכאי לאסור או להתיר כל מעשה שיש בו משום ייחוד דתי או תרבותי לאומי. הוא מוסיף וטוען שעצם העובדה שהגזרות הוטלו על היהודים בארץ-ישראל ולא בתפוצות יש גם בה משום חיזוק לכך שטיניוס רופוס הוא יוזם הגזרות. הצגת ניצחון הרומאים ברומא כתובת באורך של כ-2 מטר או יותר שהתגלתה ברומא, מוקדשת מהסנאט והעם הרומאי (SPQR) לקיסר אדריאנוס לכבוד הסדרת הסדר בפרובינקיה סוריה פלשתינה. ליד הכתובת היה בסיס לפסל, בדומה לכתובת מתל שלם. הכתובת התגלתה בגבעת הקפיטול, ליד מקדש אספסינוס, ואק טוען כי הדבר מצביע אולי, על הניסיון לקשור את הניצחון במרד בר כוכבא לניצחון של אספסינוס בזמן המרד הגדול.‏‏‏CIL VI 40524 = CIL VI 974, וגם: ראו: Werner Eck, 'Hadrian, the Bar Kokhba Revolt…' pp. 162-163‏ כתובת נוספת שהוזכרה לעיל, נמצאה באותו האזור וקשורה לפעילות הצי בלחימה, יכולה להיות מוקדשת לקיסר או למפקד צבאי בכיר.‏‏‏ראו: Werner Eck, 'Hadrian, the Bar Kokhba Revolt…' , 163‏ התייחסות ההנהגה הרבנית לאחר מרד בר כוכבא לאחר החורבן הגדול שהמיט המרד על ארץ יהודה ומחיקת שם העם ועיר הבירה שלו בידי הרומאים, עמלו חכמי ישראל לשקם את התרבות היהודית שאוימה מאוד בעקבות הגזרות. רבן שמעון בן גמליאל, נשיא הסנהדרין, שעמל על שיקום ואיחוד עם ישראל, העיד בתלמוד על עומק החורבן שאליו נקלעה היהדות בארץ ישראל: מסופר בתלמוד שכאשר רבי יהודה הנשיא היה דורש בענייני מרד בר כוכבא, היה מקצר מפני שעוד היו בדורו זקנים שחוו על בשרם את התקופה הנוראה. רק בדורו של רבי יוחנן מסופר עליו שכבר היה דורש על כך באריכות. מנהגי אבלות בימי ספירת העומר נקבעו בעקבות האסונות שבתקופה זו. המשך הקיום היהודי בארץ ישראל על אף המצב הקשה ששרר לאחר המרד, לא היה זה סופו של הקיום היהודי בארץ ישראל. קהילות יהודיות בעלות חיוניות וכוח המשיכו במפעל של כתיבת המשנה והתלמוד בארץ ישראל. עם חורבן ירושלים בימי המרד הגדול, עבר מרכז ההנהגה ליבנה ולאחר מכן אל אושא, שפרעם, בית שערים, ציפורי וטבריה. היישוב אמנם לא הצליח להקים ביהודה מרכז רוחני, והמרכז הרוחני נדד אל הגליל, אך יהודים ישבו בארץ ישראל עוד מאות שנים לאחר מרד בר כוכבא. גם לאחר מרד בר כוכבא היו מרידות שונות של יהודים בארץ ישראל ובבל. אפילו בראשית המאה ה-12 עוד היו יהודים שגילו התנגדות חמושה ולוחמתית כנגד הצלבנים כפי שהיה בעיר חיפה. ראו גם * מערכות המסתור של בר כוכבא * משקולות בר כוכבא * מערת הסלע * בבתא לקריאה נוספת * גדליה אלון, תולדות היהודים בארץ ישראל בתקופת המשנה והתלמוד, 1970 * יגאל ידין, החיפושים אחר בר כוכבא, ירושלים 1971 * אהרן אופנהיימר, מרד בר כוכבא, יד יצחק בן צבי, החברה לחקירת ארץ ישראל ועתיקותיה, 1980 * אהרן אופנהיימר ואוריאל רפפורט (עורכים), מרד בר כוכבא מחקרים חדשים, ירושלים, תשמ"ד * מנחם מור, הצבא הרומי בפרובינקיה יודיאה בשנים 132-135 לסה"נ, בתוך: יוון ורומא בארץ-ישראל, 1989, עמ' 98-130 * מנחם מור, מרד בר כוכבא, עוצמתו והיקפו, יד יצחק בן צבי, החברה לחקירת ארץ ישראל ועתיקותיה, 1991 * מנחם מור, עוצמתו והיקפו של מרד בר-כוכבא : עיון מחודש, בתוך: לאוריאל, תשס"ו, 57-84, 2005 * עמוס קלונר וזיסו בועז 'מערכות המסתור בארץ יהודה : עדכון ארכאולוגי וגאוגרפי של השתרעות מלחמת בר-כוכבא', לאוריאל, תשס"ו-2005, עמ' 125-147 * חנן אשל ודוד עמית (עורכים), מערות המפלט מתקופת בר-כוכבא, 1998 * חנן אשל, "חרבה ביתר ונחרשה העיר": ירושלים, אליה קפיטולינה ומרד בר כוכבא, ארץ-ישראל, כ"ח, תשס"ח-2007, עמ' 21-28 * Eck Werner, “The Bar Kokhba Revolt: The Roman Point of View,” JRS 89 (1999), pp. 76–89 * Peter Schäfer (editor), Bar Kokhba reconsidered, Tübingen: Mohr: 2003 * Aharon Oppenheimer, 'The Ban of Circumcision as a Cause of the Revolt: A Reconsideration, in Bar Kokhba reconsidered, Peter Schäfer (editor), Tübingen: Mohr: 2003 מאמרים * דוד פלוסר, מרד בר כוכבא ותוצאותיו, מחניים, נ"ט, תשכ"א, באתר דעת * שמואל אברמסקי, מרד בר כוכבא לאור הגלויים האחרונים, מחניים, נ"ט, תשכ"א, באתר דעת * בצלאל לנדוי, מלחמת בר כוכבא בראי הדורות, מחניים, נ"ט, תשכ"א, באתר דעת * אמיר משיח, האתוס היהודי ותאוריית ההזדמנות בתקופת המרידות הגדולות בשלהי בית שני, מראה 7 (2012), 49-23. * שלמה גורן, מלכותו של בר כוזיבא לאור הממצאים האחרונים במדבר יהודה, מחניים, נ"ט, תשכ"א, באתר דעת * * * * ביקורת על הספר קישורים חיצוניים * * מוצגים במוזיאון מגדל דוד מתקופת בר כוכבא * * * * * יחיעם שורק, הערות שוליים בר כוכבא